The Fight For Ones True Love
by If We Burn You Burn With Us123
Summary: Summary- When Prim gets chosen and she declines Katniss's offer of volunteering, she gets put into the arena. What she doesn't know is that she will fall in love with one of the other tributes. Prim will be 14 and cato 16 Classified: T for swearing and gore will be OOC PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight for one's true love**

**A\N ok this is my first time at writing the hunger games. I have just finished the books and they are fantastic. I was reading this amazing Cato\Primrose fan-fiction so I decided I wanted to write one. I will start the story off with Prim's POV and I will put Cato's in when the games start.**

**The ages will be different:**

**Cato will be sixteen.**

**And prim will be fourteen and a half. Also its prim's 2****nd**** reaping**

**Summary- When Prim gets chosen and she declines Katniss's offer of volunteering, she gets put into the arena. What she doesn't know is that she will fall in love with one of the other tributes.**

I stood nervously in the crowd of children, from twelve to eighteen years old. I'm waiting until this is all over and we could go home. But for some reason, everything was off. I had a bad feeling, and whenever I get on of these bad feelings something awful usually happens.

Everyone with their name in the Reaping bowl stood nervously as Effie Trinket hopped onto the stage. "Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie trills into the microphone with her overly cheerful Capitol accent.

'How_ can she be so happy that twenty four children get sent into an arena to fight to the death leaving just one victor?_' I thought.

"Now before we begin we have a special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol." The film started and I just looked into the sky. The stupid film is just about the uprising.

"I just love that!" Effie's cheery voice brought me from my safe haven. "Now the time has come for us to select one brave young man and young lady to represent District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." My body tensed as she walked over to the large glass bowl, her long nails swirling around the paper cards. She plucked a card and she walked back to the microphone to tell us who will be representing 12 in the Games this year.

She cleared her throat before speaking very clearly into the microphone. She opened the piece of paper and said the words that forever change my life.

"Primrose Everdeen."

It's me. I have been chosen. The odds are sure not in my favour.

The crowd around me parted for me to move and I did so, my body moving like I was in a trance. I moved slowly to the stage.

"Prim…_Prim!_" I heard Katniss's familiar voice screaming my name. I turned around to see her being held back by the peacekeepers.

"I volunteer… I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss shouts. Her voice is strained and I know I cannot let her do this. "No!" My voice rang out, echoing in the silence of all the people.

She began to move forward, up toward the stage.

"NO!" I screamed again, "Katniss, please."

Arms encircled my waist, starting to pull me back.

_'No, not Katniss. She won't die for me.' _

I thought back to all those times she's protected me, To all the times she took care of me, loved me. She's one of my best friends! I won't let her make another sacrifice for me. Not again. Not one as big as this.

"No, Katniss you can't! You will not volunteer as tribute! I was chosen not you and you can't risk your life for me anymore!" I screeched. My voice sounded so unlike me, it was much more powerful. With my adrenaline pumping, I was able to shove the arms that were holding my back from the stage away from me. I looked back to see who was trying to pull me and I saw Gale. His grey eyes shocked as ever; like he has seen a ghost.

I sprinted to my shocked sister, who stood as still as a statue, halfway to the stage.

"You will not volunteer." I repeated, grabbing her hands in mine, "Please, for me, let me do this. I was chosen. Let me go." The tears spilled down my cheeks as I tried to get her to understand.

"No Prim, you can't-"

I won't let her finish. I turned, and walked straight up to the stage.

The Peacekeepers grabbed Katniss again, pulling her screaming and crying to who knows where. But she would live. And if she lived…then so would I. I wiped some of the tears from my face.

I took my place next to Effie, shaking and visibly crying, but standing straight. Tears clouded my eyes, but I hoped that my inner strength could shine through. Strength I didn't even know I had until that moment.

"Well wasn't that a show! This year is going to be very exciting, I can already tell! Now, let's choose our male tribute!" Effie cried enthusiastically. Brushing a stray hot pink curl from her pale face, she all but skipped over to the second glass bowl, her long pink nails swirling around the paper cards dramatically.

"Eden Jackabee," she calls out. A small bony boy with brown hair and chapped lips walks on to the stage. He stands next to me and we take a bow, shake hands, and are ushered into the Justice Building.

I hear Katniss's voice outside of the door calling my name. She burst through the door and pulls me into a warm embrace.

"Prim you have to win okay, you have to win." I take a deep breath hearing her words but knowing in my mind that I can't. I can't win these Games. I'm too small, too weak.

"Katniss I can't I'm to w-" this time she cut me off.

"You can, Prim. You're a healer. You know what plants you can and can't eat. And you are fast." I looked her dead in the eye. Her eyes showed a mix of hope and fear

"But I will need a weapon" We sit down and she tells me I get 2 weeks to train and get some skills. She told me to be safe before the peacekeepers dragged her out, her last words to me being "You have to win and I love you."

'_Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.'_

She was gone and then my mother came in. She gave me a big hug and my dad's book full of plants and medicines that I can find.

Then I was all alone.

There was a knock on the door and my best friend Rue ran in. Her eyes are all puffy from tears her brown hair ruffled. But somehow she managed to sill look beautiful. I ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Prim you have to win. Remember you're smart and a fast climber. I taught you well. Remember Prim, you have to win for your district, for your family, for your best friend."

I have to try. I have to do it for my family. And for Rue.

"Well, all I can do is try." She gives me a watery, but warm smile "That's the spirit." Two peacekeepers came in and took my best friend away, leaving me with only this book and their wise words.

I was left alone for twenty short minutes before I was taken to the train. When the silver doors opened to the train it was spectacular. Lots of colours and lights and everything is so… expensive.

We walked into the dining room and the food I saw made my mouth water. Effie must have seen because she said that I can eat anything I like. And I did just that along with the little boy, Eden. I studied him while we ate. He looks about twelve. He would probably die in the blood bath. I've grown up watching the weaklings go first in the Games. And that would be me and him.

After dinner I excused myself to my room Effie showed me to. Like everything else on the train, the room was amazing. There was a big bed in the middle, with green silk sheets and a huge closet. There was a silver door to the right of my room. Most likely the bathroom.

I opened the door and found out I was right. In the bathroom was a shower that looked like it would be very hard to turn on along with a bath, a sink, toilet and some other crap. I decide to take a warm shower.

It took me five minutes to figure out to turn it on and get the temperature right. I then took my shower and washed my hair, which I felt was something I hadn't done in forever.

When I got out a machine started and I was blown dry. I went to my closet and picked out a silk night gown and I slipped under the soft covers of the bed.

**The next morning**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed in pants and a blue camisole. When I got into the dinning cart I saw the table full of fruit bread and other delicious looking food spread out for breakfast.

Effie, Haymitch, Eden were already eating when I walked in. I took a seat next to Effie and dished me up some food.

"So… Do you have any advice for us?" Eden's shy voice brought me back to the conversation.

"Stay alive," was all Haymitch said.

'_Great advice.'_

"So Primrose do you have any skills." Haymitch asked.

I nodded. "Well what are they?" He asked impatiently.

I cleared my throat and spoke up, "I'm a… a healer and I can climb." He nodded then looked to Eden.

"I don't have any skills." He says timidly.

Haymitch shakes his head and takes a sip of his whiskey.

I hear a loud roar cheers coming from the outside. I walked over to the window and my eyes widened we are in the Capitol. It is beautiful.

"We're in the Capitol."

Effie nodded "Yes the train goes two hundred kilometres an hour. So it's quite fast." I waved to the people who are dressed in all types of clothes in all different colours.

After breakfast we left the train station and we went to meet our stylists. I got waxed, and showered four times. And after that I was left in nothing but a small robe on a table waiting for my main stylist Cinna.

I lay down and on the silver table and closed my eyes for just a minute.

"Hello Primrose. I'm Cinna." I jumped up from the table and face a handsome man with chocolate skin and green eyes. He doesn't look like an original Capitol citizen at all. I looked closer to see if he had anything strange on, and I spotted the gold eyeliner. "Yes, I'm Primrose but everyone calls me Prim."

He nodded "Okay, Prim. Can you turn around in a circle slowly, so I can get a good look at you?"

I twirled around slowly and he nodded. "Very pretty."

"Thanks." I sat back on the table and he proceeded to tell me I would be wearing a suit that will catch on fire. I was a little afraid until he told me it would be fake fire. He showed me the design and he told me I was very brave for standing up to my sister.

After that, I was taken back to the training centre to watch a recap of the different reaping's across the country. All of the tributes were strong and looked like they could win. Unlike me.

Both tributes from District 1 were volunteers and so were the ones from District 2. After watching, I went to bed, completely exhausted from everything that had happened that day.

I put on another silk nightgown and feel into a deep sleep. Tomorrow is the chariot ride.

**A\N hey guys I hope you liked this story. I really like writing it**

**And yes Rue lives in district 12. And Peeta and Katniss are dating.**

**And I would like to thank my amazing beta: crazy's wat i aim 4 go check her out. She is awesome. Thanks for reading and Please review and favourite.**

**Mostly review**

**Twitter: Squeelykeeley**


	2. Chapter 2

**The fight for one's true love**

**Chapter 2 **

**A\N I just love writing this story. In this chapter there will be some Cato. In chapter 3 there will be the training**

I wake up to the sound of soft but loud whispers, and high pitched squeaking voices. It sounds like they're whispering something about hair and make-up. I knew they were talking about me, though, for sure.

I open my eyes and let out a frightened squeal. Three Capitol citizens stood over me with wide eyes. They wear an array of colours. Purple, pink, green, blue. One is a man who, by the looks of it, had bright orange corkscrew hair and purple lip stick. Another was a girl who has aqua blue hair and a face etched with intricate, gold tattoos. The last girl has pea green skin.

"Good morning! Well aren't you the cutest little thing" the girl with aqua hair cooes.

"Yes she is! And she's going to be even more adorable when were done with her," the one with purple lip stick interjected.

"And her hair is such a beautiful a blonde," the one with pea green skin sighs.

"Good morning," I start cautiously. "But who are you?" I ask.

All three of them smile even wider.

"I'm Flavius" the one with the orange hair called.

"I'm Octavia" admitted the green skinned girl.

"And I'm Veina! We're your stylists for the Hunger Games" finishes the one with blue hair.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I thought Cinna was my stylist?" I asked curiously.

They nod together before Octavia pipes up. "Yes he is. We just help him out with things like make-up and hair. Now we have to get you ready for the chariot ride-"

She's interrupted by the one named Flavius telling me to "Get up and hop in the shower!" I get up and walk to the bathroom hearing someone call, "Make sure to wash your hair," behind me.

I get in the shower washed my hair as I was told. When I got out, my body and my hair were instantly blown dry. My long hair blonde hair fell all the way down to my lower back.

There was a small, soft knock at the door. "Primrose may I come in?" asked one of the stylist. I haven't known them long enough to tell which is which.

"Sure but please call me Prim" the blue haired girl walked in with a silk robe. She handed it to me and then left. I put the robe on and walk out of the bathroom to find everything set up.

"Come now." I get dragged to the chair in the middle of the room. They sit me down before studying me. After a moment of silence, they began to work their Capitol magic on me. I like them playing with my hair. It's oddly… Soothing.

It takes them three hours to do my hair. And another three to do my make-up. I get my body waxed and my eyebrows plucked. They already did this yesterday when I arrived so I don't see a point in doing the process all over again.

After being plucked, waxed, and rid of anything they see as unwanted body and facial hair Cinna arrives with an outfit in a non-see through plastic sleeve. I grin when he came in and he responded with a smile that matched mine.

"Good evening, Prim" he said with a bright smile. He comes over to me and gives me a big hug.

"Make-up!" the other stylists screech in sync, as if warning him not to mess up their hard work. Cinna doesn't care and hugs me even closer to his body before letting me go. "Now let's get you dressed shall we?" They've blindfolded me so I can't see anything until they finally declare me a finished product.

When the blindfold flutters to the floor, my eyes widen in amazement. I am wearing a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck, and shiny leather boots that lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow and red and the matching head piece that define this costume. Cinna plans to set them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets. My hair is as straight as a pin down my back with a small plait along the side of my head.

"Do you like it?" I don't answer and instead looked at myself in the mirror. I looked… Strong and stunning. "Do you like it?" Cinna asked again. This brought me back to reality.

"Of course, I love it," I whisper, looking around the room at all of my stylists with tears pricking my eyes.

"Now let's get you down to your awaiting chariot."

When the big silver doors of the elevator open I see Haymitch and Effie along with Eden and a circle of 4 people crowding him putting finishing touches in his hair and making slight changes to his make-up.

"Primrose, come now!" Effie motions for me to come to her. When I got to her she told me to do a little twirl and I did. "Beautiful. Now all you have to do is smile and wave, okay?" I nod and I get in the chariot, that has flames carved into the side. Eden soon climbs in after me. Cinna then lit us on fire. Even though I knew it was fake, Cinner had to wave his hand through it before I was okay with it and able to sit back.

Then Haymitch said it's time to go.

Our chariot started to move and my nerves kicked in. Everything I was told flies out the window the second we hit the street and the deafening roars greet my ears. I almost wanted to cover them.

I looked over to see Eden waving and smiling to the crowd. He soon notices me studying him and instructs me to, "wave and smile, Prim."

I wave at the people that are dressed in all sorts of colours and strange fashions. They are just here to catch a glimpse at this year's tributes.

I plaster on a fake smile continue waving. I hear hundreds of people calling out "Primrose!" to catch my attention.

Eden grabs my hand and I jerk it back. "They will love it," he says reaching for it again. I gave him back my hand and he lifted it into the air while loud cheers fill the air. Whatever Eden's trying to pull might be working. This will sure get us me some sponsors. I feel strong until we reach the end. I look at the other outfits the tributes are wearing.

District 1 luxury is wearing lots of pink and fur. District 2 masonry looks like gladiators. And district 3 technology is full of sparkles.

Every outfit I saw looked amazing.

"Welcome, tributes to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" President Snow announces.

The chariot moves again another, larger garage.

Once we were inside the garage all of the tributes begin to climb out of their chariots

"Well done!" Effie says she has a big smile on her face. Cinna comes up to me and gives me a hug and whispers, "You did well and you looked great." I smile my thank you and he chuckles before letting go.

I glance around the room to look at every tribute. They all look very big and strong.

My eyes stop when I spot the male tribute for district 2. His eyes are a sparkling blue and his hair is a dirty blonde. He looks very strong and his muscles are as big as my head. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. His body is mouth-watering.

'_You cannot have a crush on your fellow tribute…. You haven't even met him' _

The boy turns around and I turn my head the other way. I can't let him spot me looking at him. I turn around slowly and I see him looking at Eden with a death glare. Then he looks at me and his eye softened.

He smirks at me and I feel myself blush. I keep looking at him and he keeps his eyes trained on me.

He starts to move toward me and my face turns ten different shades of red. He notices because he smirks even bigger.

"And what's your name?"

His voice is smooth, and deep. Chills ran down my spine, and I feel strangely… relaxed. To most, that voice would seem rough and frighting. But to me… it made me feel like jelly.

I peer up at him through my eye lashes and he looks down at me with a mocking grin. He's really tall up close and I only come to his upper arm just under his shoulder muscle. "I-'m P-P-Primrose Ev-erd-deen. What's your name?" I ask shyly.

His smile widens. "Cato. So you're the girl from distracts 12?" I nod.

I feel Eden come up behind me. "What's going on here" he asks suspiciously, looking between the two of us. "Just having a chat with my fellow tribute," Cato answers him, his smirk turning into a sneer.

"Well we have to be going now. Come on Prim."

I nod, but look at Cato again before being pulled out the door. Cato was smirking at me once again and then I was out the doors.

'_Why do I have to find him so attractive?'_

'_He is gonna stick to my thoughts until I die isn't he?'_

I'm going bloody insane and it before the games.

When I got back to my room I got out of the outfit and put a silk nighty on before hopping into bed. I didn't even bother cleaning my face. I just need some sleep.

Because tomorrow is training day. Something I am not look forward to.

**A\N I would like to thank everybody for reading and I would like to give a big hug to my beta: crazy's wat i aim 4. Go check her out. She is awesome. Thanks for reading and Please review and favourite.**

**Review, Review and most importantly review **.

**Twitter: squeelykeeley **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fight for One's Love **

**Chapter 3 Chapter name: she got skills that you never seen before part 1**

**A\N Hey guys I know it's been forever since I've updated I've been really busy and I just got back from a holiday. In this chapter it's going to be training, yay I love training it's one of my favourite scenes in the movie and in the book. I can't wait for CATCHING FIRE yayyyy but it's so long away ****.  
by the way in most Prato story's prim is weak and depends a lot on Cato but in this story I am taking a different approach prim will have a skill besides health and knowing the plants, I'm not going to tell you guys here because in this chapter you will find out in training. She will be strong she might even pull a Johanna. You might have to read catching fire to have an idea of what I'm talking about. So my prim will surprise you. So I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story.**

**Ok so here is chapter three I hope you like it please review and favourite and follow me, and mostly review.  
Enjoy!**

I wake up in the morning to Effie knocking loudly on my door. "Primrose, breakfast will be ready in five minutes. You need to get up sweetie!" she says.

"I'm up, I'm up. I'm just having a shower Effie" I yawn.

"Okay." Her voice floats behind her as she walks down the hallway, away from my door. I get out of the warm bed, and when I get into the shower, I instantly relax under the warm spray of water. I wash my hair again and when I step out, I'm blown completely dry from head to toe, just like yesterday.

I walk back into the room to find an outfit on my bed, a fitted black and red shirt with a number 12 on the back and on the sleeves, a pair of long black pants with a red stripe down the outer side of the pants and black combat boots.

I slip into the clothes, tie the boots up and leave my hair down, reaching the top of my pants.

I leave and go down the hall to the dining room, where everyone is already seated and eating their food. An Avox stands in the corner waiting for any requests. I look to Eden, dressed in an outfit identical to mine, and notices he isn't touching his food and is looking a bit green.

I take the seat next to him and eat my breakfast of fruit, a piece of bread, and 2 glasses of orange juice. The juice doesn't taste like the one glass I've had at home. It tastes different, sweeter and fresh.

"So, you two get two weeks of training. Got it?" Haymitch slurs. Katniss already told me that we get two weeks of training before I left, since there is a two week break in between the chariot ride and the start of the games. But when he looks up from his whiskey spiked coffee, I nod along with Eden.

At least I get some time to work with my skills, and discover if I have anymore. I hope I do. I know I'm a healer and I know plants. That may help me in the games just a little, but I need a weapon, and a source of heat and something to cook over like a fire which I'm pretty sure they teach you how to make.

"Primrose-"

"It's Prim" I snap. I'm sick of everybody calling me Primrose. What is so hard to remember about Prim?

"Sorry Prim" he apologizes, and I'm surprised he even bother to apologize. "In training I would like you to try trowing some knives. I know you know plants and you're a healer, but you need a weapon, he says with a hint of authority in his voice. I nod at his request, even though I have no idea how to throw a knife. I still have to try though, for myself, Katniss, and Rue. "Make sure they remember you."

After breakfast we make our way over to the elevator. The thing is fast and gets us down to the floor where the training center is in no time. When the door slides open, I'm amazed by all of the equipment spread around.

There are shiny weapons everywhere. Swords, daggers, knives, bows, heaps of more things I can't identify, and beyond the weapons I see obstacle courses.

The training centre is a massive, open gym. Bright lights illuminate the area from above. The cavernous space echoes with the sound of grunts and clashing weapons. In the corner a few tributes engaged in hand to hand combat with a trainer in body armour. They roar as they hurtle their bodies towards each other. In another corner there's a flash of metal, as blades fly through the air. Knives stab… Spears are hurled… An axe lodges its self in a soft target. A closer look reveals that the targets are life-sized human shapes.

The careers, tributes from the districts one and two, are eager to show off. They project an aura of arrogance in order to intimidate their competition. Once in the gym, they head straight for the sharpest weapons.

To keep everyone safe, peacekeepers with stun guns are placed around the room. They stay out of training, but are quick to step in if a fight breaks out.

In a special area perched above the gym, are the Gamemakers with a clear view of all the tributes in the room. Sometimes they take notes, sometimes they help themselves to a lavish buffet, but for now they are studying us tributes: how we move, how we interact, how we jump, how we fall. All this knowledge will come into play when we are in the games.

The head trainer, Atala, can whip even the weakest of us into shape. She gathers all of us into a circle in the center of the gym so she can explain the rules. "No fighting with other tributes," she says, "you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena." Atala starts to point out the various training stations. "My advice is, DON'T IGNOR the survival skills. Twenty-three of you will die. One will not. Who depends on your ability to anticipate? Everyone wants to grab a sword but lots of you will die from natural causes. Ten precent from infection. Twenty present from dehydration. One year the arena was frozen tundra. Five years ago the arena was a burning desert. Exposure can kill you as easily as any knife." I listened to her words and made mental notes in my head.

She blows her whistle and the training has begun.

Eden taps me on the shoulder and I jump with a fright. He looks paler then this morning. "Oh, hey Eden."

"Hey Prim. What are you going to do first?" he asks. I think about Haymitch's words of wisdom to try throwing knives. "I might go to the fire making station. What about you?" I ask politely. I can see by the look on his face what he is thinking. "Uh I think I might try making a snare." I nod and we make our own ways I go over to the fire making station.

When I get there, the trainer has a surprised look on his face. This probably isn't the most popular station.

"Hi, I'd like to learn how to make a fire please?" I ask shyly. He nods and instructs me to follow him, then shows me how to start a fire. After I make a few fires in half of an hour the trainer says that I'm really good, so I move on. I spot Eden on the rope course and he looks pretty good up there. I look around and spot Cato slashing heads off the dummies in a fast motion. I look over at the knife trowing station and see the girl from district two is hitting the targets in the shape of the body every time.

Haymitch's words keep going through my head '_In training I would like you to try trowing some knives_' but I still can't bring myself to go over there. Instead I see edible plant station is empty and decide to go over there.

I aced that station. The trainer could tell I was a healer.

I finally bring myself to try throwing knives. I walked over to the station. Lucky for me, the girl from two had decided to join her fellow tribute at the sword station.

I take a knife from the small table. I feel the knife In my hands and aim it for the target before closing my eyes. Then, flicking my wrist forward, I let the knife fly….

With my heart pounding I open my eyes to see the knife hit in the center of the target dummie's chest.

I don't quite believe my eyes, so I blink again and it's still there. I walk up to the target and take the knife out then go back to the designated area and throw the knife again. Once again, it's a bull's eye.

I grabbed another knife and flicked my wrist forward at another target where it's another perfect throw. I throw more knives, again and again, not believing how good I am at throwing knives. How the hell am I doing this? I must be dreaming. I've never even thrown a knife before now.

I keep it up for another hour, hitting the center of my target every time. By the time I finish throwing the knives, I realize I have an audience. I see Eden, Cato , Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, the male tributes of seven and eleven, and the girl from seven. The blush in my cheeks flare and I walk past them to the hand-to-hand combat area.

When training is over for the day, we return to our floor. Haymitch immediately asked how we were doing in training.

"Well I made a few fires, and threw a few knives," I say.

He nodded. "And how did that go?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Well I was okay" I say. Eden laughed. "Are you kidding me? She wasn't okay, she was fantastic," he says, eager to share my success with our mentor. "Half of the room was watching her, including all of the careers," he says, giving me a warm smile.

"Really?" He nods and I walk to my room with a small smile on my face. I lay down on my bed thinking about my day. I look around my room and spot my dad's book on the bedside table.

I grab the book and begin to look though it.

**A\N: Ok I'm finishing off this part here but there will be another part soon. Please review. Umm I'm a huge fan of this guy named Reece Mastin. I recommend that you buy his new single rock star it's awesome. And he has a new album out on the 19****th**** of October it's called beautiful nightmare. Go buy it from ITunes. **

**I'd like to thank my beta : crazy's wat i aim 4. Go check her out. She is awesome. Thanks for reading and Please review and favourite.**

**Hope you liked my training and yes its meant to be 3 days for training but I love training so much so it's two weeks okay. Thanks for reading please review.**

**Mostly review**

**Twitter: squeelykeeley**


	4. chapter 4

**The Fight for One's True Love **

**Chapter 4 Chapter name: she got skills that you never seen before part 2**

**A\N okay I have been so fucken busy its not funny , it has taken me 2 weeks to write this I had a little writers block as well, in this chapter there is going to be PRATO and I know we all love our prim\cato love story. Thank you for all the favourites and follows. Please review they make me happy and make me update faster. Again id like to thank my amazing beta : crazy's wat i aim 4 go check her out. I also wrote a one shot for Prato called 'all you have to do is look'. Hope you like**

**Enjoy!**

I have just finished reading my dad's plant book, I have read this book over and over again back to front memorising everything just in case, when I hold this book I feel like there's something its meant to be telling me but I just wipe it off, there's a soft knock on my door.

"Dinner, prim" comes Eden's voice from the other side of the door. I look to the clock on the bedside table it reads 7:37pm. I get up from my bed still in my training outfit, and walk to my door I swing it open and Walk to the dining room. The table is set with beautiful looking food. The aroma coming from the room is divine.

I decide to sit next to Effie tonight. I take my seat and look at the food wondering which one I should eat. "Try the lamb stew with dried plums, dear" Effie suggests in my ear.

I ask for the lamb stew with dried plums and I take a bite and it tastes like heaven, it is well I can't explain how yummy it tastes, I can't stop myself I eat my whole plate within ten minutes. I ask for another serving which I get and I polish that plate of in the same amount of time. By the time I'm finished that the avox's have placed desert on the table.

I eat some chocolate pudding, which I can't stop eating. I have had three bowls of that stuff, by the time Effie said I should stop. So I did.

After dinner I retreat to my room take a shower and put some long pants and a blue singlet on. I don't feel like putting my Pjs on.

I put some blue flats on and walk out of my room and tell Effie and Haymitch that I'm going for a walk.

I go to the elevator and go to the roof. When I get there I'm devoured with beautiful fresh air and so many flowers. It may seem cold to others from different districts up here but it's nice to me, I was a winter baby, my mum said I was crazy because I liked the cold, just like my…. Dad.

I sit by the edge cross legged looking over the capitol. So many things happening below I don't even care to look for 1 more second. i decide to look up at the sky thinking how my mother and Katniss are, what are they thinking.

Has Katniss milked lady?

Has she fed buttercup? I do hope she hasn't drowned him!

"Fancy seeing you here, little rose" Cato chuckled softly; I flinched at the sudden voice I didn't hear anyone come up here. I sit up and Cato comes to sit next to me. Closely.

"So you throw knifes?" Cato asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Um... I suppose so, that kind of was my first try" I say looking into his beautiful sparkling blue eyes that were trained on me. He chuckled softly.

"Really, that was your first try, you've never thrown a knife before this day?"

I nod.

"Well let me tell you a secret, you're better than my tribute partner Clove"

My cheeks flare up into a dark red and I look down at my crossed legs trying to hide my red cheeks.

"When I trow I feel like I'm caught up in a whole different world, when I was throwing in training I well aware of the people figuring out ways to kill me thinking of uh-"

"Tactics" Cato cut in. oh my god he's listening.

"Yeah tactics, I was so scared to throw it I didnt believe I could do it, but every time it landed in that spot on the stupid dummies heart I felt joy, I felt strong like I had the slightest chance of winning, but then reality hit, so I felt like I was in a whole different world" I looked up at Cato to see he still had his eyes locked on me

'Please don't blush, please don't blush' keeps going through my mind then I blush stupid cheeks, I look away quickly hoping he didn't see that.

He chuckles, he moves closer into me, warmth rushing over me, I look up at him when he starts to speak

"When I use a weapon either a knife or a sword, I feel like could do anything KILL anything" I gulped at the word 'KILL'

He turns to me our faces inches apart his hot breath on my… lips. He moves again and our lips touch; his lips smash into mine moving at a rapid pace.

What do I do I've only done this one but it WASN'T like this. My first kiss was with my friend Rory, our lips barley even brushed but they did, it was very awkward. Neither of us spoke of it again. I wish Katniss had told me what to do; she always has her lips on peeta's at every chance.

Oh back to the situation at hand Cato is kissing me and I'm still not moving at all. My lips tingle and I think I'm meant to move my lips with his, and I do Cato puts his arm around me bringing me closer, he bites my bottom lip 'ouch' my mouth opens and his tongue goes in his tongue explores mine then it dances with mine,

I moan against his lips and he does exactly they thing, our kiss is very um passionate our kiss full of hunger, lust, and even anger. His lips are so soft against my luscious pink lips, his arms around my waist me in in his lap, how the bloody hell did I get there. My arm wrapped around his neck still kissing.

After kissing for so long we pulled apart unable to breath.

I blush at our position and instantly unwrap my arms and jump out of his lap.

"Well that was nice, we should do that again sometime" cat says standing up and leaving swiftly away from the roof.

OH MY GOD I KISSED CATO FROM DISTRICT 2; Someone who is going to kill me in the next thirteen days.

'Good on ya prim, you get a crush then you had to kiss him'

**A\N okay I hope you liked it's been a while since I've updated like I said I've been busy, I've been at school and I have year 8 orientation soon and I'm all nervous and I have graduation pulse I'm excited for a concert on the 1****st**** of December. Yay**

**Thank you my amazing beta : crazy's wat i aim 4 go check her out**

**Twitter: squeelykeeley (my name on there is "Lilrocker for life" if you're wondering, why my name is that on twitter it's because Reece Mastin my all-time favourite singer calls his friends Lilrockers hence name) **

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW AND MOSTLY REVIEW. ALSO FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW.**

**Thank you for reading, and tell me what you think and what I should include.**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: I've got more skills

**The Fight For One's True Love**

**CH 5 chapter name: I've got more skills**

**A\N okay I know I haven't updated in ages but I've been very busy.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Here you go. Hope you enjoy, please review, favourite and yeah, oh and I love werewolf stories I'm reading them on this website called Wattpad, you should go on there and read stories.  
Thanks for reading, make sure to read the A\N at the end.**

**Xx**

**Primrose's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep last night, all I could think about was, well

CATO

It was driving me insane, I need my sleep, it was about six a clock in the morning, no one was up yet, I decided on a nice shower, I got up out of my bed and made it to the bathroom, I got undressed, slipping the fabric off, I fiddled with the shower buttons, turning it on hot, but not too hot to scold my skin. I hopped in washing my hair, with some lavender shampoo, I love the luxury of washing my hair, and back in district 12 we only washed our hair once, maybe twice every two months.

After an hour in the shower I jumped out grabbed a nice soft fluffy towel and wrapped it around me, I walked into my room to find my bed made and the training outfit laid out on the bed, and some black combat boots.

I got dressed and dried my hair, I decided to leave it down, my dad said I always looked beautiful with my hair down.

After getting dressed I walked into the dining room\living room, the table was set and there was food all over it, mhhmmm yum food.

The only person sitting at the table was Effie, I thing her body clock might me set to this time.

'Most likely' I thought.

"good morning Primrose" she greeted me using my full name, I corrected her out of habit, I preferred prim, not primrose, it reminded me to much of my dad, god I miss him.

I greeted her back quietly, going shy.

I took a seat at the end of the table, I looked at the food deciding what to have, and then my eyes landed on it,

Lamb stew with dried plums

My mouth watered at the sight, a avox with red hair, she looked rather familiar, she nodded to the food, asking what I would like. I wonder, why she didn't speck, oh yeah they get the tongue chopped off, now that would hurt.

"I'll have the lamb stew with dried plums, please" I always use my manner's , that's what my mum taught me.

She nodded grabbing the pot and dishing me up some yummy food. God I sound childish

'Prim that's because you are a child' a little voice in my head said. I think that's the first sign of going crazy.

I scoffed down the food, taking my last bite, when Haymitch stumbled, in. really he's already drunk, now that man is hopeless.\

"Geez don't you eat fast little prim" he slurred. I ignored him, while taking a sip of my water. I had some fruit and then I was done.

Eden came in the room with bags under his eyes, he looked pale, he's just nervous.

After everybody had breakfast, it was time for training, yay, NOT.

Today I think I'll stay low, and stick to the easy stuff, like fire building, or I'll try climbing ropes. Rue said I should keep practicing that.

Me and rue have been best friends since, well a year before my dad died, she kept me busy teaching me about plants and how to climb, I surprised she's not from district 11, but nope she's from 12.

The elevator came to a stop, singling we were at the training floor.

Me and Eden got off the elevator, staying close by each other, we moved to a corner, with our heads down,

"So prim… I-I w-was t-thinking about d-doing the fire building" Eden said stuttering.

I nodded and said I'll try the ropes. We went our separate ways keeping our distance from other tributes, many of them, were staring at me with a glint of surprise, and shock, probably from yesterday, yeah I found out I'm good, nah, I'm great at throwing knives.

I made my way to the rope obstacle course, no one was here, guess they think climbing won't help them, well there wrong, Katniss and rue said it could save my life.

The instructor was standing there looking into space, guess he board.

"Um... Hi yeah I would like to try the rope thing" my voice made him jump, a little. I had to hold in my giggle, now that was kind of funny.

"oh yeah, sorry, go ahead, not many people can do this, you have to be good at manoeuvring into difficult places" I nodded my head already knowing what to do.

I started climbing the rope obstacle course, it's moving so it would be tricky for beginners, but not for me. I put my left foot in a hole, the next hole was a lot higher, than me, I remembered what rue taught me, and what she use to say.

'Always hold on' her words went flying through my head. I looked up on the space, trying to figure out where to go.

I put my leg in the hole of the rope course, I put half of my leg trough,(to my knee part) like I'm siting but I'm not. I looked up to see there was a balcony, the gamemakers stood on there looking around the gym, a few were looking at the careers and a few at others, some looking at ME.

My heart rate sped up a bit, but I calmed myself by taking some small breathes. After I calmed down, i started moving again, I held my leg tight through the rope making sure I could hold myself, when I was sure I let my right leg swing down while my left leg was holding me, I heard a few gasps but kept my mind on the task at hand.

I laid my back, back , with my head hitting the rope, my hair was hanging down, I looked down at the floor some people were watching while others watched from a distance, I smiled when I saw Cato watching me with a smirk on his face.

I lifted my right leg from under me, till it stood straight up, there was a little bit of space between my leg and the gap, I arched my back, lifting my weight up a bit, my foot reached the hole, I put it through the hole, and did a mental happy dance, I took my left leg out of the hole until it was out, I lifted my back up until I was looking up, I planted my foot flat on the peace of rope, I stood up and swang my right leg into the position that I had before, I stood up with my leg in the air, yeah well this is a position that took me ages to get right, I broke my arm once when I did it. Yeah not fun. It burns your bones and muscles and it's very tiring. When I was standing took my right foot out planting my foot on the rope, until it was flat. When that happened I used my arm and grabbed the hole that my right leg is in.

I put all of my weight on my right foot lifting myself up, I lifted up with my foot, and my left foot left the other piece of rope. I was up, omg I did it, oh thank god rue for teaching me this, there was heaps of holes now so I could get to the top, I got there in another 5 minutes at the top I could see all over the gym it was pretty amazing. I started making my way down, left foot right foot, it was easier getting down then getting up.

When I got to the ground Eden was standing there with a look of shock.

"How the hell"

"when I was little I had a friend who lived next door to me in the seam, well she loved to climb trees, so she taught me a few things" I said a little out of breathe.

"Rue" He said I nodded,

"Yeah how did ya know" I asked a little surprised that he knew her.

"She always uses to climb the trees at school, she got told off a lot" he smiled and I smiled.

After I got a drink of water and made my way to the snare learning place.

After putting up a few snare there was a tap on my shoulder, I nearly jumped a mile.

I turned around to see Cato, and his district partner clove.

"Well little prim, never new you could climb" Clove said with a bit of what should I call it…. Hate in her voice

"Yeah well there are a lot of things you don't know about me" I spat back, wow I've never said anything like that before. Ha guess I'm changing

Cato turned back to clove they spoke for a bit, before she went off somewhere.

"Well prim, aren't you flexible, doing all that" he said gesturing to the entire rope course.

"Yeah well, my friend loved climbing so I of course had to learn, it became one of my hobbies" I said putting the last touch on my snare.

"Well done prim, you're a natural" the instructor said.'

"Nah I'm just a quick learner" I said, looking back at Cato.

"That sounds like someone from district 11, would say or do" he said

"well there is not much to do in district 12, you either starve, do nothing, or find a hobby, came in handing, sometime, you see we don't have latters"

I started on a new snare, I built it in a few minute, I looked up to see Cato, watching me, and of course I blush, stupid, stupid.

I looked away,

"So prim what else can you do, you can make amazing snare, throw knives, climb, what else?" he asked

"I can heal, and I know most of the plants." I said

I got up and wiped of my pants.

"Can you fight?" he asked

I shook my head

He lent forward and "meet me here tonight at around 11 o'clock, wear your training outfit" he said and walked away, before I could say anything. I nodded even know he wasn't there.

After training, we went back to our apartment, Haymitch asked us how we did, I said I climbed he asked how I did, and before I could answer, Eden told him what I did.

"It seems we have a few fighters this year" he mumbled under his breath.

**A\N okay so here it is hope you like it.**

**The reason I haven't updated in ages is because, I've been busy new year and all, I had my birthday and I went to a concert that was awesome, and I had to write another fanfiction, I write on a website called 'wattpad'**

**Hope you liked please review and tell me what you think, **

**Remember**

**Review**

**Favourite**

**Follow**

**Xx ill try and update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N hello to the lovely people who read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Yes I know I haven't updated in a while but, I have school and I have like four other stories I have to write for a different website called wattpad, omg have you guys seen the catching fire trailer, it friggen amazing I like couldn't stop watching it for an hour. I watched it about 30 times. Lol.**

**Hope you enjoy.  
Remember to, review, follow and favourite.**

**Xxx**

**Prim's P.O.V**

After dinner I had a shower and then got dressed in my training outfit I have a few hours before I have to get down to the training center and meet cato.

I got my dad's plant book and flipped the leather book over and over examining it. I don't know why but I have a feeling that there's something in there that I've missed. I lay down on my bed opening the book and start reading.

**Effie's P.O.V**

Primrose is a strong girl everything that I have been told. Eden says she is an extraordinary climber as well as knife thrower.

I have a feeling that young primrose might have the slightest chance at winning again for district 12 this year.

"Well I didn't expect that" came Haymitch's drunken voice. He came stumbling into my room.

"Haymitch, haven't you heard of knocking" I gasped. How dare he come into a ladies bedroom and not even have the slightest thought about knocking, what if I was getting undressed.

He slumped on my bed with a sigh.

He climbs on the other side next to me. and for a change I'm not wearing a big purple wig, or any make-up, no I'm just in my sleepwear, and have my plain blonde hair cascading over my shoulders.

"Why are you in here anyway?" I asked confused.

"Well it seems that little prim-" he burped; ewe I slapped his shoulder. "Prim is quite the fighter, a few other mentors have asked for her to allie with them" he said laying his head on my chest. I sighed.

You know Haymitch isn't a bad guy he's just… sad. When he's sober he's very nice and caring, but he's rarely sober.

"What districts want them?" I asked.

"Well 11 wants Eden, that surprised me, they said he's good with climbing, and district 1,2,3,4, and 5 want prim." So that's basically the career's as well as some other… okay districts.

I raised my eyebrows, interested "apparently according to Brutus, and Enobaria, Cato has taken a liking to prim."

"hmm , well in the morning you need to tell them about ah the districts wanting them to be their allies, because they have a choice, they can go in it alone or join with other tributes."

He nodded yawning, after a few minutes of Haymitch resting his head on my chest, I heard small snores. (coming from him)

"oh Haymitch ,you do know I've never hated you" I whispered more to my self then him, I give him a small kiss on the cheek before slowly sliding out of bed trying not to wake him ,and going into the bathroom, I get a wash cloth and wet it.

I go back into my bedroom, cloth in hand.

I sit on the bed cleaning off his face, and cleaning his hands. The alcohol smell dims. I put the cloth in the hamper and take off his shoes and socks.

When I'm done I climb back into bed next to him, his arm wraps around my waist him pulling me closer to him.

"This is where you're meant to be" I hear before I drift off into sleep.

**Prim's P.O.V**

At 11:48 I got out of my bed, quietly. I put my boots on and I walked down the hallway on my tippy toes.

I walked slowly hiding from the avox's.

When I got to the elevator, I pushed the little arrow that points down, the doors opened and I jumped in. I pushed the level for the training center then I felt the lift going down.

When I got to the training center, Cato wasn't there so I just walked around a little.

The gym was so different with no people in here. I stopped at the rope course where I climbed up it today.

Rue taught me a lot about climbing, I remember this one time when we were ten.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, you can do it prim" called rue from the ground. I was climbing this tree it was really tall, and there was a lot of leaves so I couldn't see where my feet where going._

"_Remember to keep a firm grip on the tree" she called from the ground, that's when my foot slipped and I fell out of the tree, breaking my arm._

_Flashback ended_

And that was how I broke my arm.

I walked over to the knife trowing station picking up a knife and throwing it at the target.

And again it hit right in the chest of the human shape target.

I took the knife out of the target and put it back where I found it.

I sat down on the ground; laying back I stared at the high celling, if only I could escape. Ha I'd be killed before I stepped out of this bloody building.

I heard steps coming my way, I sat up straight, and saw Cato smirking at me "so you have no idea how to fight?" he asked

"i-I ah I could probably block a punch or two but otherwise I'm stuffed.

And that is how we spent two hours together, him showing me how to block properly and how to chuck a decent punch, and what is the weakest part to him on a boy : groin, and girl: stomach or chest where there ah developing, And how to find other weak points.

And then we ended up kissing on the floor, yeah I'm not joking.

Ahh this little voice inside of my head keeps yelling at me saying things like ' he's going to kill you in 11 days' or 'prim stop yourself' yeah well I didn't listen.

He pulled back smiling at me like a real smile not a smirk or a grin a smile.

"Good night prim" he said before leaving.

I got up skipping back to the elevator and skipping into my room. Well that was fun. He he…

At breakfast

"So district 1,2,3,4, and 5 want me to alie with them and district 11 wants Eden?" I ask. Haymitch nods "yes apparently the district 1 and 2 mentors said that their tributes say you have got a lot of skills, and district 11 wants Eden because he has a knack for climbing as well that he can be very stealth"

I felt very surprised the careers want me to alie with them "I'll go with the careers" I said Haymitch looked slightly surprised at my outburst.

"Okay what about you Eden, would you rather stick it alone or join district 11?" Haymitch asks, and for once on this trip he doesn't sound drunk, I look at him and he's smiling and so is Effie, hmmm.

"Umm…. I suppose it's my best bet" Eden says.

Haymitch nods and okay, and then Effie and him, leave to go tell the mentors.

**A\N okay hope you liked I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. **

**Umm next chapter will be up this month some time most likely the 30****th**** of April 2013 so yeah xx **

**Remember to **

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVOURITE**


	7. CHAPTER 7

**A\N Okay so I have decided to update because of all you amazing people who have reviewed since I last updated. A few hours after I updated last I had 2 reviews, in 2 HOURS when I saw I had them I felt really happy so I'd like to say so THANK YOU.**

**So here is you update, remember to**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVOURITE**

**ENJOY!**

**PRIM'S P.O.V**

The past eleven days were spent training with the careers. We trained to the max every day, me showing them some climbing technics; clove showed me how to curve a knife when throwing it.

I was slowly starting to like clove, she reminds me of Katniss, her stubbornness and her determination, and so if she sets her mind to it she has to finish it.

Eden and I have been slowly drifting apart to where we don't even talk anymore; he looks at me with the outmost hatred.

Today is the private training sessions. I have NO idea of what I'm going to do in the sessions.

I'm frightened that I'll get a low score and the careers will kick me out.

It may seem like I'm not afraid of the games but I am, I am scared out of my mind.

I miss my family, I miss rue, I miss everyone I love and I know that I have a minimal chance of winning the games.

For gods sakes I can't even kill anyone, I'm weak, I can't even hurt a fly.

I lie in bed for another five minutes before there is a small knock at my door and an avox in red walks in with a bundle of clothes. She places them on the end of my bed then leaves with a slight nod of her head.

I get out of bed and find that she left a clean training outfit.

I get dressed in the outfit and do my hair in two braids then twisting them up to my head so they weren't hanging down, and pinning them in with a pin.

I tied my boots up and left my room and going to the dining room where I had breakfast.

I had something called French toast and some fruit.

"Well, kids this is your time to show off anything that you've been hiding." Effie says smiling broadly.

"The evaluations are important because a higher rating will mean sponsors." Haymitch says seriously.

Eden and I walk to the elevator together not speaking not evening looking at each other. We stand in the elevator awkwardly, not once speaking then when the door opened "good luck" Eden says before walking off to the district eleven tributes who welcomed him with small smiles.

I stood there for a minute before clove called me over, I walked over to where the careers are.

"hey" I greet as I walk over to them.

They greet me with small smiles, I glance at Cato who is looking at me with a expression that I can't read.  
"So prim do you know what you're, going to do in there" clove asks pointing to the big black doors that led into the gym.

"u-um I don't know, I suppose it will come to me when I'm in there" I say to clove. She smiled "yeah, it'll come to you".

3 and bit hours later, it was my turn to go in.

"Primrose Everdeen" called a voice signalling me in.

I walked in to the room with confidence; I held my head up high.

I expected all of the game makers to be doing something else and not looking at me.

But they were, looking at me.

"Primrose Everdeen district twelve." I said. A few of them nodded keeping their eyes on me while drinking different types of wine.

I look around the gym, not knowing what I should do.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before it came to me.

I walked over to the knife station, picking up a knife and weighing it in my hands, it felt light but it also felt heavy.

I looked at the target, I got 2 more knifes and had them in one hand.

One by one I chucked them at the target, every time they hit the target where I aimed.

I looked at the rope course then at the knife course.

I got it.

I grabbed a two knives and walked over to the rope course, I looked up and of course the whole gym had a rope course hanging from the roof.

I started my way towards the rope course, they must of change the course because it was easier than the time before, and there weren't any big gaps.

I made my way up the long rope course, and to where the rope course hanged just over the knife throwing station.

I grabbed the knife that I tucked in my pocket, and got it ready so it was facing the target.

I closed my eyes and I let the knife go, I heard it as it hit the target, there was a few small gasps. I was terrified that I missed the target completely, but when I opened my eyes I saw it hit it square in the chest area.

YES.

I made my way down I've been in here for about ten minutes so I still have five minutes.

I walked over to the plant station, it was like a big electronic board and you had to match the plants and fruits up to the names.

It looks easy right but it's not, I've done it ones before and I did okay.

I was doing my last question, it was

'what does night lock do to you, when ingested' I remember, nigh lock was a berry and it was used in a previous hunger games.

Umm

I typed in the only thing that I remembered 'You Die a fast death'

It beeped and then my results came up on the screen, "primrose Everdeen 96%" an electronic voice said from the board.

'well that's better than before" I mumbled before walking over to where I was facing the game makers.

"You may go" the head game maker said "thank you" I said before walking out of the gym.

"Good luck Eden" I mumbled as I walked past him.

**The Individual session results **

After the private sessions us tributes returned to our quarters and had a quick dinner. Than we assemble into the viewing room to watch our results .

Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, Eden and me, gather around the television sitting on the plush seats.

In the room the tension is thick.

On the TV the capitol symbol appears before Caesar Flickerman appears with a bright smile.

I have no idea how he can be so happy, these score depend on if we'll live or die.

"The tributes were rated on a scale of one to twelve , after the eleven days of careful evaluation" Caesar announces "the gamekeeper's want to acknowledge that it was and exceptional group of tributes, as the scores in a moment will indicate."

One by one, the scores trickle in. the careers get scores in an 8 to 11 range. Very respectful but hardly a shock.

The other tributes score vary around a five.

Last announced is us, district twelve,

Caesar flickerman "and finally from district 12 Eden jackabee with a score of seven" there's a few gasps then Eden got a pat on the shoulder from Haymitch.

"And our last tribute… Primrose Everdeen: with a score of…" at this point I'm shaking from fear and anticipation. He doubles checks his sheet in disbelief what did I get such a small score.

Maybe I'm the first ever to get and 1.

Ha-ha

"…eleven"

I think I just chocked, that can't be right.

Everyone broke out into claps and cheers, and I just stood there with my mouth open wide in shock, this cannot be happening.

"Um excuse me, I pushed through everybody sprinting to the elevator, and pushing the roof button.

I walk on to the roof and sit down.

This cannot be happening how can i get an eleven I'm the poor girl form the seam.

All I do is want to scream, I miss my family, I miss lady and butter cup, I miss peeta and gale, and most importantly I miss Katniss.

What would she do?

All I do is want to scream, as loud as possible.

I feel the tears well in my eyes; they have yet to fall though.

"So little rose you go a big eleven, same as me hey" came catos voice. I didn't move nor look at him I just kept my teary eyes on the starry sky.

"how could I get an eleven, I'm a little girl from the seam, I'm not strong I'm just a _weak_ little girl" by the point I say weak I'm yelling not at cato not at anybody.

"prim you are not weak, from what I've seen over the past eleven days, your actually quite strong. I've never seen anybody as strong as you. Yes you're not strong as in physically but mentally and emotionally you are. You will be able to handle the games. You never know who will win, it could be me, it could be you, maybe clove, maybe even Eden. It depends on the situations we will be put in, and I believe you can handle them. That prim is why you are a career."

The speech that Cato just gave me a little hope, but he's right I can handle the games… well I hope I can.

"Thank you" I whisper. Should I hug him, I want to bu-

Before I can finish what I'm thinking about I'm pulled into a tight hug, from Cato.

I wrap my arms around his muscly waist, that is when the tears start to fall and I let them.

Cato's arms tighten around my waist and his head lands in the crook of my neck.

**Cato's p.o.v**

Well little miss prim got herself and eleven just like me. she is MEANT to be a career. I walk on the roof and I find prim sitting there with her back to me.

"So little rose you go a big eleven, same as me hey" I say as I walk closer to her. she doesn't say anything as I sit down she just sits there looking at the sky. "How could I get an eleven, I'm a little girl from the seam, I'm not strong I'm just a weak little girl" by the point she says weak she's yelling not at me not at anybody.

Prim is not weak, yes she may be weak physically but NOT emotionally of mentally.

"Prim you are not weak, from what I've seen over the past eleven days, you're actually quite strong. I've never seen anybody as strong as you. Yes you're not strong as in physically but mentally and emotionally you are. You will be able to handle the games. You never know who will win, it could be me, and it could be you, maybe clove, maybe even Eden. It depends on the situations we will be put in, and I believe you can handle them. That prim is why you are a career." I say truthfully.

"Thank you" I hear her whisper.

Should I hug her hey what the hell might as well.

I pull her into a gentle yet tight hug.

Her small arms wrap around my waist, then I fell my shirt on my shoulder get wet and I know she's crying. But it's okay I don't care.

I just pull her closer I don't k now why but I feel like I have to protect her.

No I don't love her, I just don't know what I feel about her, it's hard to explain what I feel.

After an hour of hugging prim pulls herse3lf away from me wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Sorry about that" she says shyly

"It's okay, anytime." I say.

"Well I got to go before Effie comes looking for me"

I nod

"Yeah"

She kisses me on the cheek then leaves.

I sit there for a bit, feeling the tingles in my cheek, before I get up and make my way to my room.

**Prims p.o.v**

I Close my door behind me, and walk over to my bed and sit down.

'I'm not weak I'm strong and I can handle the games.'

**A\N ****okay here is chapter seven, hope you like it, its eight pages in ]my Microsoft word. The next chapter is the interviews yayy, then the games yayyy.**

**Um so a few months ago I designed a dress for prim, for the interviews and I hope you guys like it when I describe it to you, it took me and my sister an hour, but I really like it.  
I used the hunger games tribute guide for the past chapter's because it helps a lot so if you ever are writing a hunger games story use that. It's got a lot of info.**

**I will try to update in the next week or so because of school holidays yayyyyyy.**

**Remember to **

**Review**

**Follow **

**Favourite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The fight For One's True Love CH 7**

**A\N holy crap… on the past two chapters the reviews I have received are great. You guys have no idea how much the reviews mean to me. its like a lolly to a little kid.**

**So THANK YOU.**

**This chapter is the….. Interviews. I have a lot planed in this chapter. So I hope you like xx **

**Review **

**Favourite **

**Follow **

**Prim's P.O.V**

"prim-" "primrose-" "PRIMY wake up"

Huh I jumped out of bed with a thump landing on the floor. Ow.

I looked up to see people known as my prep team.

Flavius

Veina

And Octavia.

"Hi" I groaned out as I sat up. They smiled; flavius gave me his hand and helped me up.

They looked me up and down then looked at each other before grabbing me in a big group hug. I pulled back.

Flavius looked at my hair "well, well, well prim your hair looks beautiful and shiny. Looks like you have been looking after it.

"y-" I began but was cut off by a gasp that came from dear Octavia.

"Dear god your nails, what have you done primy?"

"Sorry, I bite my nails when I'm nervous" she nods about to take my hand when there is a knock on my door.

The door opens to show Effie who has on a bright purple wig.

"Breakfast is ready. Your prep team can attend to you AFTER Haymitch and I are done with you" she says.

I nod walking out of my room with my prep team in tow.

The aromas coming from the dining room are delicious. I guess since there is like two days before we go in to the arena they want us to enjoy the food while it lasts.

I eat up my food like a dog that hasn't eaten in years.

"Ok the schedule for today is…

Prim= 1 hour with me. For educate. Then an hour with Haymitch for actions.

Then prep time

Eden= 1 hour with Haymitch then an hour with me,

Then prep

Understand?"

Me and Eden both nod.

"Okay prim go get dressed then meet me in the viewing room!" I nod before i leave to my room and get changed in a pair of black trousers and a purple top that is kind of flowy.

I walk into the viewing room and find Effie on the couch.

I sit down next to her, "so basically this is a lesson of educate" she says.

I spend a whole hour learning how to sit like a lady, to use my manners, and to talk formally.

The next hour was spent with Haymitch who told me little scenarios, and I had to think of what I would say.

"Okay last one. Why did you not let your sister volunteer for you prim?" Haymitch asked in a capitol accent.

Um I truly don't know how to answer that one.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "Think" he said.

That's when it came rushing back

"Because she is my big sister, and she has protected me long enough and it is my time to fight not hers. She's looked after me since my dad died, my mother was useless but Katniss… she was… _there_" I whispered the last word.

"Good you can leave" Haymitch says.

I leave the room, with a small smile on my face to my room where I can hear peaceful chatter coming from.

I open the door and all the eyes look to me.

"Now let's get this over and done with hey" says Octavia, I nod and I'm pulled into the room and placed in a chair.

"Remember flavius, Cinna said to not do much with her hair, it needs to be basic yet flashy." Veina reminds flavius nods "I have just the right hair style. And it will go splendid with the dress Cinna has designed.

"Okay. So its waxing then nails then hair and then the amazing beautiful dress_" _Octavia says.

Everybody nodded then got to work.

My nails where done black and blue, the bottom half of my nails where black, then the top was a light blue.

( A\ N Link for the nails . ).

Then my make-up was done, there wasn't much, it was like some eyeliner and some mascara. Yeah that's what then call it.

Then it was time for the thing that I've dreaded since the tribute parade, the waxing… gulp.

I got my legs waxed; all of my hair that they didn't want was GONE. My eye brows were plucked and shaped perfectly.

Then it was time for the hair. It took an hour for flavius to do. A lot of pulling and tugging but no snipping, they said I couldn't look at myself in the mirror until I was fully dressed so I had to wait, until I Cinna was here.

There was a knock at the door and Cinna walked it with a non-see through case that had my dress in it.

I jumped out of my chair and gave Cinna a big hug. "I missed you Cinna" I say. He laughs "I've missed you too prim"

He lets me go and I go back to the seat that was placed in the middle of my large room.

"now close your eyes" Cinna said. And I did. I felt soft silk slid up my body as the dress went on.

They pulled me over to what I guess was a mirror, "open" I opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful lady with shining blond hair and sparkly blue eyes, then I realised that the girl was ME.

I looked amazing.

I wore a dress that went just above my knees. The top of the dress was blue and it pushed up my now visible breasts, the straps felt like criss-cross that went around my back leaving a small of skin.

The skirt of the dress was black with tassels that made a beautiful texture. My hair was teased, up the top then pulled into alongside ponytail.

(A\N the hair style /large/Easy_Summer_Updos_For_Long_Hair_ )

My make-up was minimal like they said, I looked amazing. I did a little twirl and I heard laughter I looked up at my prep-team.

"Thanks you so much I look amazing and this dress it is amazing." I thanked them. I gave each of them quick hugs before I gave Cinna another hug. "Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome. But your outfit is not finished, you need some shoes." I looked down at my feet and saw they were bear.

"Yeah" Veina handed Cinna some blue shoes. "There called flats. I didn't think heels would suit you. We don't want pan ems angle to be falling over on the stage do we" Cinna said.

"I don't want to fall" I said worrying. "You won't"

I slipped the shoes on with the help of my prep team.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked even better.

We walked to the door and I took a big breath before walking out. Eden looked handsome in a suite and his hair brushed back.

Effie said I looked wonderful and Haymitch said I cleaned up nice.

We walked to the elevator I pushed the button and we made our way to the big black door which leads into the hall where all the tributes will wait.

I took a big breath and let it in then out, then the doors were opened.

Every tribute was dressed up in beautiful attire, glimmer was in a yellow dress, marvel a blue suite. Then clove looked stunning in a frilly, orange dress with a ribbon trim. Her hair piled in elegant twists on top of her head, and Cato in a shining black suite.

When the doors opened all eyes were on me and Eden mostly me. Cato's eyes travelled up and down my body until they reached my eyes. He smirked before turning back to the stage where Caesar was getting the crowed pumped up for us.

I lined up with everybody else. Eden was the last person who was going to be interviewed.

Everybody had three minute to talk to Caesar and to try and get some more sponsors.

I wait nervously until I'm ushered up the edge of the long red curtain where panem will see me coming from.

"Now let us welcome primrose Everdeen, who is known as panem's little angel" Caesar usher me out and when I'm out on the stage everybody breaks out in screams and cheers.

I take Caesar's hand and he led us to the plush couch.

"So prim, I think all of panem wants to know how you got an 11 for your training score?" he asked

"Well that's a secret. You'll have to wait and find out until the games" I said causing some people to laugh. I smiled.

"so prim we all want to know why did you not let your sister volunteer for you" god I knew he was going to ask this.

"Because she is my big sister, and she has protected me long enough and it is my time to fight not hers. She's looked after me since my dad died, my mother was useless but Katniss… she was… _there_" I whispered the last word.

"I did it because I love her and I'm prepared to die, as long as she lives. It may sound selfless but it's not. I'm doing it because I HAVE TO." I say wiping off the tears that were about to spill.

"Well that is very touching prim. And she must be very proud of you." I nodded.

"Prim, do you think you could win these games?" he asked.

I laughed "Caesar I really do not know. There is the smallest chance that I will. It's very SMALL." I say truthfully.

"Well thank you prim and good luck for the games."

I smile "you're welcome" I get up a send a small wave to the capitol.

That's when Eden goes up.

I hear laughter as Caesar introduces him.

"So Eden your good looking, do you like anyone at home?" Caesar asks.

"Um there's one girl, but I don't think she noticed me since the reaping. But I don't have a chance with her"

Eden says with a sad smile.

"Well why don't you win these games and then tell her?" Caesar asks.

"I don't think that's going to help. Winning won't matter in my case."

"And why not?"

"Because her best friend came here with me" I almost choked.

"And what's prims best friends name?" he asked

"Rue" ….

That's when I stopped listening. He likes rue. As in my best friend rue.

Holy chocolate.

Eden came of the stage and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Eden" I said.

"It's okay." He says before pulling away and leaving.

ON the roof

This is my last night in the capitol before I'll be pulled into an arena where I will have to kill, to save myself.

I hear footsteps before two people sit next to me. I look to my left to see clove and I look to my right to see Cato.

"Tomorrows the games" clove says.

"yep"

"So what's the plan" I ask.

"Well we'll grab weapons and kill everybody we can. And prim you can run straight to a tree and hide until the blood bath is over" says Cato.

I shake my head "no I'm fighting. If I have to kill, I have to kill." I say to both of them. They both smile. If it means me living then I'll do it.

"You know, one of us will live or all of us will die" clove says

"Yep"

We spent the rest of the night just talking about the games.

After two hours of nonstop talking we decide to go to bed, and get our rest.

Tomorrow is the games…

(A\N I was going to end it here but I didn't want to)

…

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I woke up and saw a familiar pair or brown eyes and gold eyeliner.

Cinna.

Haymitch gives us a few pieces of advice before we are taken away from Haymitch.

We step onto a hover craft, where we are air lifted to rooms underneath the arena.

We sit in long rows of seats. Peacekeepers watch over us, strong and silent. The rest of the tributes are all very aware of each other, and of where we are going, yet no one keeps eye contact or talks.

A woman in a white lab coat goes down the row of tribute injecting us with something. When she gets to me "what are they" I ask

"Trackers" she said before walking off to the next tribute.

The windows of the hovercraft turn black as we pull over the arena; it pulls into a underground bunker. Each of us are escorted by peacekeepers down a long hallway to a private launch room, marked with district 12 female.

I see Cinna in the room and I run to him giving him a big hug.

I get dressed in a pair of loose, olive cargo pants with many pockets all over. The ankles are cuffed and tucked into the boot straps.

And a double lined jacket with multiple features, intended to be the most appealing part of the outfit. The inner layer was very warm and fitted, made of thick fleecy cotton. The jacket had a reflective tape of orange material around the hem. The outer shell was extremely thin, made of only a double layer of thin parachute nylon. Grey strips of reflective material ran down the arms, across the shoulders, and along the back and spine. There were drawstrings on the hood and waist, and a zipper up the front. The inner layer had tabs on the bottom that attach to the outer zipper so the inner layer can be zipped up.

In one of the pockets I felt something like a book. I opened the zip to see my dad's book.

"shh" Cinna says while his finger is pushed to his lips.

Where share a few words and few hugs before a voice says it is time for us to the enter a glass tube that will lift us up into the arena.

I hope in the tube, tear full down my face.

I wonder if they are filming this.

"I love you Katniss, mum, rue. Have a good life" I say. I wave at Cinna then the tube lifts and I'm in darkness.

I'm scared. I'm gonna die and I'm alright with it I think.

The tube lifts even more and I'm blinded by a bright light, before my eyes land on the arena, the Cornucopia, which was filled with weapons, food and camp supplies. The arena contained forests and a big lake from what could see.

Katniss would love this place if no one was going to kill her here.

The countdown is down to ten now. My eyes land on the weapons I find sets of knifes, and that my aim.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

…1

"And let the 74th hunger games begin"

'Ding' I lift my legs off and RUN.

**A\n and here you go. What do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think will happen.**

**Hope you liked **

**Please review**

**Follow and **

**Favourite**

**Xxxxx next chapter will be up soon**

**©all rights reserved to me. and pleas do not use the dress design as it is my design. **

**Thanks xxx luv yous**


	9. Chapter 9 blood bath

**A\N Hello my lovely readers here is your next chapter. I have a question for all of you **

**When I'm finished this book, which will be soon. Would you like a sequel?**

**Yes or NO? **

**Btw the book is not finished until like after the games. Okay.**

**Now start reading Enjoy!**

**Oh and I noticed that in the last chapter the link for her nails didn't save so if you want to know what they looked like here is the link **

** . \**

**Chapter name: Blood bath**

**Prim's P.O.V**

_Recap…_ _The countdown is down to ten now. My eyes land on the weapons I find sets of knifes, and that my aim._

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

…_1 _

"_And let the 74th hunger games begin"_

'_Ding' I lift my legs off and RUN. _

_End of recap._

When my feet left the plate I went flying through the grass towards the cornucopia. I kept my eyes on the knife that where in front of me.

When I got to the knifes I could hear screams of utter agony, I could her slashes of weapons. I grabbed the knife belt putting it around my waist. I looked behind me and saw clove running toward some knifes with the district 10 girl running at her with a blade.

In the pit of my stomach I felt sick but I knew I had to do this. I had to kill someone or I will be killed.

I got a knife and ran closer to the girl trowing it at her as she got closer to clove.

I looked around finding the careers slaughtering the other tributes. And I had to help because I was one of them. I ran at a girl with my knife knocking her to the ground and stabbing her in the chest.

I jumped off her looking around once again. I saw Cato snapping some boys neck and marvel killing another tribute female. The district seven male was running at marvel with a curved blade, that had blood smeared on it.

I got out my knife from the dead tribute besides me and chucked it at the boy hitting him right tin the neck, where his jugular is.

I looked around and saw clove killing a boy who was running to the back backs and glimmer was on top of a her, stabbing her over and over even know she was already dead.

Cato was stabbing some boy who was from district 8.

I looked around and saw and huge male running towards me with a knife, to shocked to move he pushed me to the ground. That woke me up from my day dream I grabbed my knife and stabbed him in the belly then in the heart. The boys dead body landed on me, I pushed him off and saw that there was no tributes left around the cornucopia except us careers.

Cato, glimmer, clove and marvel where walking towards me with bold smirks on their faces.

When they were close to me they were talking about how many they killed each.

Marvel killed: 1

Cato killed: 4

Clove killed: 1

Glimmer killed: 1

"how many did you get little rose?" cato asked me when they were closer.

"um 3" I said clearly.

"really" I nodded.

"uh huh"

"well, well done prim" clove said giving me a hug.

"thanks"

**A\N I know yes its short but it's a chapter. It's a filler. In the next chapter I'll try and add some Prato. Yayy.**

**This chapter took me all of 50 minutes to write so I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up in the next 3 days.**

**Review**

**Favourite**

**And **

**Follow **

**Btw this is not my best chapter.**


	10. Everybody's waiting Everybody's watching

**The Fight For One's True Love CH 10**

**A\N omg the feels I'm already up to chapter ten just WOW. This chapter is jam packed. So I wrote it down on a note pad, like a real one a one with paper. Yeah well it was 6 pages in there so let's and it's 6 pages long In Microsoft word.**

**The response I'm getting for this story it's amazing. And I'd like to say thank you for picking my story because I know there might be better ones out there. Umm what else oh yeah**

**I am proudly to announce that there will be a sequel after this story. Yayyyy. **

**I already have a name for it but it might give you hints so I'm not telling. Hehe.**

**and thank you guys so much 43 reviews. it means ALOT **

**And do you guys know how hard it is to write something you've already written something down on paper. , like hard. Lol.**

**Enjoy! And I will be updating very soon.**

**Xx love you all**

**Remember to REVIEW.**

Prim's P.O.V

For the 1st day in the arena we stock piled all of the stuff that was left in the cornucopia in a high pile. The district 3 boy came up with an idea of putting the mines around the stockpile so if anyone stepped on them they'd be blown to pieces.

Unless you know where to step like us careers.

Today is the 2nd day in the arena and we have to check around the boarder of the field where the cornucopia stands.

So us girls where going to check the boarder and in the woods for any tributes. And the boys except for the district 3 boy will check the lake and around it.

I stand up from the grass that I was laying on and walk towards Cato and clove who are laughing.

"Hey Lilrose" Cato says swinging his right arm over my shoulders. I was slightly shocked at first. But I just let it slide.

I looked at clove who was smirking at me with a look saying 'what's going on between you two'.

"H-hi" I stuttered. 'I REALLY need to stop doing that' I thought.

"Well Prim we'll be heading for the woods soon so if I was you I'd go get my weapons" Clove said with hunger in her voice. I guess Clove wants to kill again. I KNOW I don't.

I nodded my head, heading towards my knifes, counting them I had 24 big ones for each tribute. Ha like I could kill 24 tributes. And I also have 12 little ones that are pointing and if you touch the top with your finger you'll start to bleed. It's really sharp.

3 of the big ones where used in the blood bath but when I got the chance I cleaned them.

"You ready girls?" glimmer asks. I walked over to them glancing at Cato as I walked past. I nod.

We make our track into the woods, looking for any sign of human life. Then I spotted something or someone, it was a girl she has red long curly hair. It looked like she tried to conceal herself from the human eye. But I'm afraid to say she didn't do very well.

Do I tell them that she's here or do I just leave her?

But then I'm betraying the careers.

I look at clove "clove" I whisper yell so I don't wake the girl up. Clove looks as me and I point at the girl who is sleeping on the woodsy floor.

Clove smirks at me grabbing glimmers wrist, clove points at the girl.

"Nice job at finding her clove" she says smirking

"Actually it was prim" clove says smiling at me. And so did glimmer like an actual smile.

"Now who wants to wake her up?" glimmer asks

"Me, and I get to kill her but I need you girls to hold her down" we nod. And get in our places.

Clove leans down and grabs a bit of the girls hair and pulls on it hard and roughly. The girl jumps and her eyes land on us and she screams.

Clove jumps on top of her and I hold her arms down while glimmer gets her legs.

I put on a fake smirk as I hear her scream like I find it pleasurable.

"Well, well, well what have we here girls" clove asks

"Looks like a dog" glimmer chuckles.

"Please don't h-hurt me" the girl whimpered. I laughed a real laugh.

"Well sweet heart the whole point of the games is to hurt." I say coldly. I never thought the voice could ever sound so… mean.

The girls smirked at me. I'm right though.

'That's what the point of the games. It's the whole logic to hurt'

To hurt mentally and physically, to hurt the ones who died, To hurt the loved ones, To hurt EVERYBODY.

To hurt the victors. Some of them have turned to drugs – the brother and sister, twins from district 5. Alcohol- Haymitch. Even sex- finnick odair and even Annie cresta she was in the game four years ago. She went insane because she saw her district partners head chopped off right in front of her.

Everyone who was either a tribute or a victor even a loved one is affected and they are HURT SO MUCH.

Clove pulled out a small knife and started cutting long lines down the girls arms. She thrashes around and screams but it's not worth it.

"What district you from hey?" glimmer asks.

"District 8" she says with tears rolling down her face.

"Ah textiles" clove said before shoving a knife in the girls leg.

The girl screamed out in pain crying\sobbing.

"Well say good bye to your district" clove said before shoving a knife in the girl's throat.

BANG! The cannon when off.

Clove smirked in triumph, collecting her knifes.

We looked around the woods for a few hours before we decided to head back to camp.

"Does anyone know how to cook" I heard marvel yell as we got closer to the camp.

We came out of the woods with small smiles on our faces. "I do" I say as we come closer to the boys. I guess he's sick of plain crackers, him been from district one. If we just had crackers in district twelve I'd be happy. Why? Because its food.

For all the hungry children.

"Really can you cook this" marvel asks holding out a bird.

I nodded "what do you need?" he asks.

"Um a pot, a fire and some berry's or something for a side" I say. Marvel and Cato both groan "That sound's yum, I'll get the fire ready and find a pot" I nodded.

"How do you know the berries in there are edible?" Cato asks pointing to the woods "because I know" I say as I shove the last berry I had in my mouth.

"See. Did I die? No, because the food is edible" Cato chuckles "okay come on lets go get some berries" he said as he grabs my right hand and pulls me into the woods. I don't know if this sounds weird but I can feel tingles running through my hand. I don't know if it's real or my mind is playing tricks on me.

….

"What about these" Cato asks holding out a bunch of dark blue almost the colour of the night sky berries. Then I remembered they were…..

Night lock.

"NO" I yelled "the berries are infamous for the lethal poison"

"You'll be dead in a minute if you eat them" I say swiping the berries out of his hands and on to the ground.

I look around for some different berries when I find a blue berry bush my favourite. Yum.

"But these" I say holding out a blue berry to Cato "are very much edible and my favourite. " I say shoving the berry into my mouth. He smiles at me before he eats his blueberry.

Cato's eyes travel from my eyes to my lips he lifted his hand and wipes my mouth with his finger. He kept his hand on my cheek before moving it to the pack of my head.

'is he going to kiss me' I thought. And I was…. Right

His lips smashed in to mine in a heated yet gentle kiss. The kiss was full of hunger and passion. He bit my lip and I gasped only to have his tongue fill my mouth and explore it. Every inch.

I slipped my arms around his neck kissing him with more passion.

I actually have no idea what I'm doing but I hope I'm doing it right.

There was a Russel in the leaves beneath us. Cato pulled back much to my disappointment. He looked around and so did i. my eyes landed on a silver container on the wood floor next to me.

I picked it up and opened it to reveal, some soup or broth and there was a rectangular piece of card I picked it up and it read

_The capitol goes wild for that prim –H_

"Ha it's some broth from Haymitch"

Cato smiles "It'll go wonderfully with the bird" I smile looking up at him. I put the card in my pocket and I'm reminded one important thing

'_Everybody's waiting. Everybody's watching'_

**A\N well there is your next chapter its up earlier than I expected but I was inspired. Hehe. I watched the hunger games again. **

**Um please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**This afternoon I had to plan who I was going to kill and when and how it made me sad… **

**Anyways**

**REVIEW  
FOLLOW  
FAVOURITE  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx love you guys**


	11. brakes under my feet, and I go falling

**A\N okay so I really am enjoying writing this story it is so fun. Lol. The reviews I get on this story is amazing. I'd like to say hello to the new followers of this stories. 'Hey' and I'd like to say thank you to every single one of you for reviewing this it means a lot. **

**When I first started writing I was really crap at it but now I'm getting better. And when I started this story I thought no one was going to read it. But PEOPLE READ IT. Hahaha**

**Um what else yep there's nothing else. **

**(WARNING: sorry for the three day time jump I needed to get to this bit)**

**Prim's P.O.V**

For the past three days us careers have searching the arena for thresh.

Because he is a threat according to Cato, ha-ha Cato should be killing all of us careers then because we all are threats.

Each day we spend 6 hours during day light and 3 hours at night and each day we've came up empty handed. No tributes. No one.

It is our 3rd day looking and we are in our 2nd hour of looking but we can't find anyone. I'm starting to get scared because soon the capitol will get bored and the game makers will have to do something about it.

Cato and I have been talking nothing else. No kisses. No nothing well except he said I HAVE to stand by his side at all times during this search for thresh.

I think all the other careers think I'm hiding behind him, but I'm NOT. Though, I would preferably be at the camp with the district 3 boy. Yeah Cato made him stay behind so he can look after the stock pile.

As we walk through the woods I get an idea "Cato, the tributes will go somewhere near water." I say looking up at him.

He looks down "but they're not at the lake" I roll my eyes "they won't be at the lake because we've taken over it. They'll be looking for small ponds. And there's bound to be a few ponds." I say smiling at him as he nods "where do you think there will be water?" he asks.

Um I remember Katniss saying something about look for really green and wet plants.

"Look for bright green, lots of bright colours and see if there's moss. Because moss need's water close by to grow."

Cato nods then tells glimmer, clove and marvel what to do.

Marvel starts searching the trees for moss while the girls look for the ponds.

"Is there anything else?" Cato asks. Um "yeah. It's easier to spot if you're up high. So I'll go in the trees since I'm the best climber" I say. I look into his eyes and see an anxious look but it's gone before I can blink my eyes.

He nods.

I climb up a branchy tree as I get higher and higher I can see more. When I'm near the top I can see over half of the arena. I can see the lake and lots of trees though I can't see much from this tree so I decide to make my way down.

When I look over my shoulder I see a girl with brown hair and tanned skin making her way through the bushes with a curved knife. Its looks very deadly. She starts making her way towards the careers, she gets closer and closer. I should warn them but I can't, I'm stuck, like I can't move at all. Not even my mouth.

She makes her way through the bushes towards glimmer. Glimmer lifts her head up probably hearing a crunch and when she does she get pushed to the ground by the girl and a knife in her head. I stare in shock glimmer is dead. The beautiful girl with the light blond hair form district one dead.

BANG! Goes the cannon.

I close my eyes and find I can move them, but that's it, nothing else. When i opened them I saw marvel throwing a spear at the girls' heart. And the girl falls to the ground with blood soaking her shirt.

BANG the cannon went.

I try moving my legs and they move, I find a branch and stand on it. Not even checking if it was weak.

Stupid prim. I think as the branch brakes under my feet, and I go falling.

I feel my self-falling then I feel the impact that hit my side, form landing on it. My breath leaves my mouth as I let out a gasp.

Shooting pain shoots up my legs and to my rib and all the way to my head. I let out a loud cry as I try to move on to my back. When I get on my back I let the tears fall. I open my eye that I didn't know where closed to see clove and Cato crouching down next to me.

"What happened?" clove asks.

"b-br-ranch snap-ped" I say letting out a cry of pain when I breathe.

"What do we do?" Cato asks.

I gulp "I've broken a few ribs I can feel it. And I'm badly bruised. But I didn't hit my head. Wouldn't know about internally injury's though. If I was a doctor and it was a patient not me I gets some pain killers and a bandage." I say biting my lip when I feel my rips hurt from speaking.

"Were a two days walk back to the camp so we can't get anything" clove says.

"Is the dead girl still there?" I ask.

They nod "okay clove can you get her shirt?" I ask clove that jumps up and runs to the girl to get her shirt.

"Anything else, Lilrose" Cato asks

"Help me sit up" I say.

He does, carefully lifting me I cry out in pain when I'm lifted. Cato puts me up against the tree.

I grab out the book my dad put together and have a quick read to see if there's anything that can heal from the inside out I flip the page and find that there's a drawn picture of a red fruit plant that can help with the pain of a broken bone if ingested and squashed up and pushed against the bone.

The plant didn't have a name; it only had a picture and a description. I looked around, and my eyes found it.

Well I guess I'm lucky

"C-Cato can you get me a few bunches of them berries?" I ask

He nods. Clove comes back with a shirt, but it's not the girl who was speared it was glimmers.

"Here you go" she says handing me the shirts.

I carefully grab one of my knives and start tearing the shirt. That's my bandage.

Cato comes back and hands me the berries I place them on the bandage I've just made. I put a bunch in my pocket and I squash some up and put the rest in my now full pocket of berries.

When the bandage has red berries all over it. I ask clove to help me with lifting up my shirt and she does. i turn onto my other sided so I'm looking at Cato I lift my body up a little trying to ignore the pain that is shooting through my ribs. "Grab that please" I say holding out the piece of shirt and put the other end under my back over my ribs.

It feels cold against my warm skin but that feeling is soon replace by a hot feeling spreading through the skin that the bandage is touching I laid back down and tied the bandage up around my stomach.

I took out a berry from my pocket and ate a few berries, the pain dimmed slowly.

"How did you know they would help?" clove asks. "Your aloud to bring one thing with you from home right?" she nods.

"I bought this book" I say showing her the little book. "My dad made it when he was younger, he found out information about plants from around the district" I lied. He found out all the information from in the woods behind the fence "he wrote it all down. And when he died my mother gave it to my sister Katniss. And she found out more plants from school so she added them and then when I was reaped she gave it to me and said 'you need it more than me' and it's come in handy. It's like I have a part of my dad and Katniss with me." I say smiling. Katniss added a lot of stuff over the years form her many trips to the woods to hunt.

"And when I die, Katniss can get it back" I say smiling sadly.

She smiles sadly back.

"Do you think you can walk? We should start making our way back to camp" Cato asks. I nod.

"I think I can" clove offers me her hand and I take it. I slowly lift myself up and find that it's okay. Still painful but not like before I walk a little.

"Yep I can walk let's get going" when I look around I see marvel looking at glimmers dead body with sadness in his eyes.

The capitol will collect her body when we leave I think that's what they always do in the previous games.

We start our walk back to the camp, when nightfall dawns we set up sleep for the night.

I lie down next to Cato and my eyelids start to close and I feel a strong arm wrap carefully around my sore rips.

_DREAM_

"_I met your mother when I was buying a bandage with some money I made from the hob. I had a wound on my right leg. I had seen your mother around school and talked to her a few times. And I really liked her but I didn't know how to say that. I showed her father my leg and he said it was bad. I had got the wound from one of my snares. He asked me if I still hunted I nodded he said he'd get his daughter to fix me up if I can get him a few birds. I agreed wanting the pain to go away in my leg. And that's when I officially met your mum" he says._

" _prim remember this when your older okay" I nod "When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand." My dad says. I'm 5 so I don't know what it means. I nod I'll probably understand it when I'm older. _

_I wonder if I'll ever find love._

_END OF DREAM  
_

I opened my eyes slowly to see that it was still dark marvel was sitting on watch, watching me and Cato. Well that's not creepy.

I closed my eyes again and think…

I miss home, I miss Katniss, I miss rue, and I miss lady and buttercup. I miss my _home. _

'_District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety._'

And that is damn right…

**A\N thanks again for reading. I hope you guys can review. This chapter wasn't one of my bests. **

**WARNING INPORTENT NOTICE: do you guys want katniss's p.o.v in the next chapter? Because I'm happy to write it. **

**Next chapter will be up soon… xxx**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVOURITE**


	12. Chapter 12 Different POVs

**A\N hello guys how are you all, I'm hope you's are good.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it's basically p. from some district 12 members about prim, and how she is a part of the careers and stuff.**

**Um well remember to **

**REVIEW  
FAVORITE  
FOLLOW**

Katniss's P.O.V

I don't know what has happened to her, to the girl who called for me to kill a spider in the kitchenmy sweet little sister has turned into a brutal killer.

She killed innocent kids with those knifes, I DIDN'T even know she could throw knives.

She helped those blood thirsty, sick twisted careers kill that girl who was hiding in the bushes.

I just wish prim would've let me volunteer for her she could be alive.

I'm not implying that prim doesn't have a chance at winning but she does, it's just very slim.

Over the past six days I've seen prim, cook, kill, hunt, and hurt.

Prim has a lot of skills. Like really good skills her knife throwing is better than the district 2 girls plus her climbing

Prim has taken quite a liking to the district two tributes. Gheez she s been kissing the D2 boy Cato. She even saved the girl, clove. Prim should've let the other tribute kill her.

The relationship between them is absurd it's like their…friends. Prim needs to run and hide from all of those tributes until it comes down to the last tribute and then she'll have a bigger and better chance at winning.

I just HATE the capitol for putting prim in the games her name was only in there 2 times. Two!

I just hope she comes out alive and safe…

**Rory's P.O.V**

I can't believe her. She kissed him. Prim kissed Cato her enemy her opposing tribute.

I shouldn't feel this way; so angry, all I want to do is KILL Cato 'it was just a small kiss' I keep telling myself but it's not, it was more than a small kiss.

I've liked prim ever since we were little, I kissed her once. It was only a small peck on the lips but it was a kiss. Gale is the only one who knows about it besides me and her of course. I told him as soon as I got home after the kiss.

Gale comes up behind me patting me on the shoulder "I guess none of us hawthorns are meant to be with one of those beautiful Everdeen girls" he says.

He's right we will never ever get one of those Everdeen girls.

**Gale P.O.V**

The Little girl who uses to run around the small school yard with my brother Rory chasing after her is now a ruthless career tribute in the hunger games.

Prim has changed.

She looks the same, but she acts differently, I don't know about the rest of her. she's different….For the good or for the bad.

**Rue's P.O.V**

I've found out a lot of stuff over the past week.

I've learnt that Eden Jackabee the brown hair and green eyes who was constantly staring at me likes me, like, likes like me.

I've found out that my very best friend is the strongest tribute to ever be in the hunger games from district 12.

I found out that I really do like Eden, but it either him or prim and I'm sad to think\say it would have to be prim.

I think Katniss is slightly angry at prim for kissing Cato, but i believe that he is kind and is helping prim in some sick way.

I'm not angry at prim for kissing him I believe that she knows what she is doing, and she's my best friend so I don't care if she kills or kisses, just as long as she makes it out of the games alive… and not in a wooden box.

I'm afraid that prim will fall for him then let him win instead of her.

Like my mum says 'positive thoughts make a positive outcome'.

Well let's hope that is true.

**Marvel's P.O.V**

She was up in that tree, she could've seen the girl coming towards glimmer. She should've seen it.

When that girl game out of the bushes and killed my sweet glimmer I saw red.

I killed the girl and when I got back I saw clove taking glimmers shirt off and giving it to prim who was hurt.

They didn't even care about glimmer they just shook it off.

And it was all about prim… poor sweet prim

I'm going to make her pay for glimmers death even if it means me dying myself.

**A\N so sorry for taking so long in updating I has some writers block plus I was very sick.**

**Now you guys know why marvel was staring at prim… oh what do you think is going to happen… **

**Remember to **

**Review**

**follow**

**And favorite**


	13. Chapter 13: 'I'm going to die soon'

**A\N ****Okay so I decided to update because of two things. 1. I am extremely board, and 2. I have been getting amazing reviews and messages saying they can't wait for me to update. Sorry it took me so long.**

**Truth is I think my story it okay but not great.**

**WARNING: when I wrote this I had a really sore right hand and I was typing with one hand so if there is any gramma mistakes or spelling errors it's because of that. **

**Enjoy and remember to REVIEW.**

Day 8

PRIM'S P.O.V

BOOM….

I jump up out of the warmth that is surrounding me and look around to see where that sound came from. Nothing is out of place; clove is still out on watch but she is staring out at the sky. She doesn't look alarmed.

I follow her gaze up to the sky where the capitol sign appears followed my some music before a picture of a boy with black hair and very tan skin from district 10 meaning the boy had fallen to his death.

I remember seeing him at training he was throwing a spear, he seemed very protective of his tribute partner.

I wonder what was going on with them two maybe they were good friends… who knows!

….

The last few days have been very interesting. Marvel keeps his gaze on me at all times, it's like he's trying to kill me with his eyes.

My ribs have slowly started to heal, I can walk but there's a small limb. I haven't tried running yet because I don't know how it will feel, but I'm guessing it will hurt…. A lot.

It's been 3 days since I fell out of the tree, so that leaves like 6 hours until we reach camp. If you're wondering why we are going back, well it's so Cato can see that the d3 boy hasn't wrecked our camp, and so we can fill up on food and I can take some pain killers.

I can believe I'm thinking this but I don't want to go back to camp because I'm actually having fun with these guys.

It's unbelievable, and I'm smiling like a real genuine smile, I feel happy, but I know that will soon be over.

Once all the other tributes are killed us Careers will fight to the death until one of us stands.

_Until there is one lone victor left._

And one of us will come out, and it won't be me. It might be Cato or clove.

Most likely Cato.

Gheez now I'm picking favorites.

….After we eat breakfast and start the 6 hour walk back to our base.

During those six hours marvel kept staring at me with anger in his eyes.

And that's when I know 'I'm going to die soon'.

And I'm fine with that….. but am i?

When we were a few minutes from camp I smell smoke and so does the rest of the tributes, we change from a walk to a run in a number of seconds, I feel my ribs burn in protest but I don't stop I keep running and surprisingly I keep up with Cato.

When we reach the field I see our food supply everywhere.

Someone blew up the mines.

I look around quickly hoping the perpetrator hasn't left yet.

I scour the tree lines and find…. Eden.

What am I supposed to do.

'_don't tell them, he's your district partner' I hear a voice say in my head._

yep I'm going insane.

I look over towards Cato, who is yelling at the district three boy.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO LOOK AFTER THE FOOD YOU FOOL, NOT SIT BACK AND WATCH AS IT BLOWS TO PIECES" Cato yells I can see his face redden as his anger grows.

"i-I'm so s-sorry, I thought I saw the district f-f-five girl" he stutters.

"THAT'S RIGHT THOUGHT" Cato screams at the boy.

In 2 seconds flat the boy is lying on the floor with a broken neck.

BOOM.

I stand there with a blank expression on my face then I slowly walk away.

I walk over to clove and marvel who are searching for left overs and help.

…

For an hour we search for supplies in the wreck while Cato looks for the perpetrator.

After searching we find

One apple  
a tin bowl

A first aid kit  
and a packet of meat.

It will last us tonight tops, in the morning we have to look for food otherwise we wont live.

When clove and Cato go off to find some fire wood, I'm left with marvel.

I make sure to keep my knife close just in case. He's been scaring the hell out of me lately.

"so… little Primrose, what did you find when you were in that tree" I hear marvel ask from his seat across from me.

I gulp "I saw nothing but trees" I say while chopping up the rest of the apple for my apple sauce.

"I bet you saw more than that didn't you. Huh. You saw glimmers killer running towards her why, did you not warn her huh. She's dead and you could've stopped tha-"

"I did see her killer coming, but I couldn't move alright I was stuck. My limbs could not move not even my mouth or my eyes. All I could do was watch. Okay if I could of warned you I would of ok!" I yell tears forming in my eyes.

"I'll get you back for her little prim you won't have Cato protecting you all the time" he says in a menacing tone.

"Hey prim can you use these for anything" I hear cloves cheery voice.

I look up to see her holding some blue berries.

"Of course I can" I say matching her smile.

After dinner clove is put on watch and Cato, marvel, and me get ready to sleep.

"Cato?" I ask when we're lying down.

"Yes"

"Why do I always sleep here next to you?" I ask.

I feel him tense then relax "because" was his vague answer.

'Because'…. It's like he's saying 'oh you know just because' ahh.

Boys or should I say men confuse the hell out of me.

Day 9

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping.

I smile slightly; Katniss would've loved this place if this wasn't a war zone.

I get up and find that everyone is sitting by the fire pit.

I get up and walk over to them and sit next to Cato who pulls me closer to his side.

"So, we need to get some food?" asks clove from where she sits across from me.

"Yes we do but none of us have any hunting skills" cato says scratching his neck.

I smile "actually I do." Cato's eyes look down at me with… what looks like pride in his eyes.

"When I was little I was wondering around my school trying to find my sister Katniss. Because she didn't come home, I looked everywhere, and that's when I found a large book dating back to 2000-" I hear gasps escape from everybody's mouth well except mine "the book was called hunting for beginners written by jack boogen. I don't know why but I read it. In the book there was sketches of various snares and weapons. I was intrigued by it. I learnt a lot even made a few snares outside of my fence to see if I could catch anything. And I did I caught a little bunny and that was my family's dinner for 2 weeks."

I say finishing my long story. Most of that is true but one bit is false.

I did find a hunting book written by jack boogen I did read it and I did find the sketches. I did practice snares but not outside the fence but inside of it. And the bunny did feed my family for two weeks.

"okay so what do we do little prim?" Cato asks.

"okay well you need to set up as few snares all you need is some vine or rope and wood. And a some grass. Then I can make the snare and well ah two hours later we will have a little something to eat. Well we should."

"okay marvel go get the wood and clove get the vine or rope if we have any. And we will get the grass."

…

30 minutes later I had enough rope grass and wood to make three snares and that it what I made.

I set them up around the tree line and two deeper in the forest.

"Anything else prim" Cato asks form above.

"Um yeah some berries would be good-" I'm cut off by clove "I'll help you get some"

I nod getting up and grabbing my weapon.

Clove and I walk into the woods and search for berries and other plants, we collect a lot of berries our pockets are fool.

"come on, I'll make a basket to put more plants in"

That's when I hear a crunch, I look at clove who looks at me.

We both jump up into a fighting stance.

That's when a girl with black hair and brown skin steps out of the bushes with a knife in her hand.

I instantly recognise her as Daphne from district 11.

"Well, shouldn't you _girls _be with your men?" she asks laughing evilly after.

"I can't wait to kill you" she says pointing her finger at me that when she lunges at me, I jump out of the way pushing clove with me to the ground.

We jump back up getting out weapons out and getting ready to fight.

"no, honey we can't wait to kill you" I hear clove say.

We smirk at each other before we enhance towards her.

"You know prim we could just trow our knives at her heart" she says casually.

"nah that wouldn't be any fun."

I grab another one of my knifes and trow it at the girl, it hits her in the arm just under her shoulder.

She screeches in pain before she takes the knife out and trows it at me, it miss's me by a long shot.

I laugh "nice try girly"

She jumps out of the way as clove lunges at her; she runs around me and grabs me in a choke hold with her knife to my neck.

I think back to what Cato said if I get in this hold. _"Turn your chin into the crook of the choking arm. Simultaneously, raise your shoulders and bear down with your chin to relieve some of the choking pressure. Try to bite the attacker's forearm."_

And I did just that I turned my chin into the choking arm and I raised my shoulders and beared down with my chin. It relieved some of the pressure then I bit her arm and elbowed her in the stomach hard. I twisted her around so I had her in the choke hold.

I kneed her in the back causing the girl to scream in pain, and fall to her knees.

I grabbed my knife from the ground stabbed her in the side, I felt the blade puncture her kidney.

Clove ran over and started kicking the girl, she kicked her in the head that's when the girl grabbed cloves foot and twisted it to she was on the floor, I grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her back.

She grabbed two knifes from her back pocket and stabbed me then clove.

I groaned in pain before taking the knife out of my abdomen if that was any deeper it would've punctured my stomach wall and the toxins would've been released causing a slow and painful death, i stabbed the girl in the heart before I feel to the ground in pain.

I crawled over to clove who was taking the knife out of her thigh.

"Well that hurt a lot" I said before laughing.

I don't know why but I just sat there laughing.

Clove joined in and we sat there with bleeding wounds laughing.

We got up slowly.

I held her around the waist while she hopped, with me.

My wound was bleeding freely as was cloves, but we really need to get back to camp so we just let them bleed.

It took us an hour of hopping and groaning in pain before we exited the tree line into the clearing to see Cato and marvel walking around field.

Cato's eyes landed on me and clove, and he bolted over to us with marvel behind him.

When he was close, me and clove collapsed to the ground.

I lifted my shirt up to see a deep wound that was covered in dark crimson red blood.

I wiped the blood away screaming in pain when I touched a tender spot.

"I don't thing berries are going to heal this" i stated.

Cato lifted me into his arms, and I felt the pain multiply.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks, at the pain.  
all I wanted to do now was die.

My eyes dropped and I felt like I was been suffocated, my heart rate lowered and I thought I was dying.

I opened my mouth "I love you Katniss, look after my pets." I said lowly, hoping this was been filmed.

I opened my eyes a bit and looked up at Cato who had tears in his eyes.

I gave him a light kiss on his lips before my world went black…..

…_._

**A|N sorry this took me so long I had this science assignment that I had to do and I did, I was also sick.**

**So I made this chapter extra-long and I imagined the D11 girl to look like china Anne mclain.**

**What do you think happened do you think prim died….. Hmmm.**

**I cried when I wrote her 'supposed' death. I'm actually not sure if I should kill her off yet but I really don't want to it depends.**

**P.S she most likely won't die.**

**Remember to**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVOURITE **


	14. Chapter 14: My heart Wont Have IT

**The Fight For One's True Love ch 14**

**A\N ****oh my god, 14 chapters! I remember when I had three, that was such a long time ago now that I think of it haha. Anyways so my school holidays start soon, well like in two days, so that means I'll try to update this a lot. because I want to get it finished by the start of this august. **

**So the reviews I have been getting on this story make me so giddy, I feel such excitement when I have an email saying I got a review on this story.**

**I know that prato is a weird ship, but I like it because prim is the innocent angel and Cato is the sadistic, killer who loves his sword. **

**I'm thinking of writing another prato story after this one but I don't know since I have a lot on my plate. **

**Enjoy! Hope you like oh and check out fuckin' perfect by the amazing p!nk.**

_~Recap~_

_I lifted my shirt up to see a deep wound that was covered in dark crimson red blood._

_I wiped the blood away screaming in pain when I touched a tender spot._

"_I don't think berries are going to heal this" i stated._

_Cato lifted me into his arms, and I felt the pain multiply._

_I felt tears roll down my cheeks, at the pain._

_All I wanted to do now was die._

_My eyes dropped and I felt like I was been suffocated, my heart rate lowered and I thought I was dying._

_I opened my mouth "I love you Katniss, look after my pets." I said lowly, hoping this was been filmed._

_I opened my eyes a bit and looked up at Cato who had tears in his eyes._

_I gave him a light kiss on his lips before my world went black….._

_~end of recap~_

Cato's p.o.v

I was checking the perimeter of the clearing with marvel when i heard someone come out from the tree line. I looked up to see clove and my prim limping closer to us.

My legs sprinted on their own accord, when I got to prim she was on the ground. Blood. That's all I could see on her.

Her t-shirt was soaked in it. i instantly picked her up in my arms and I jogged slightly over to the cornucopia. on the jog I looked down at her to see her eyes start dropping.

'No, no prim you have to stay awake' I thought.

She can't leave me, I don't know why but she can't…. my heart it won't have IT.

I felt her heartbeat slow, I knew she was dying and quickly.

Jeez when did the cornucopia have to get so far away?

"I love you Katniss, look after my pets" prim wheezed out like she couldn't breathe.

She looked up at me and smiled slightly before she placed a light kiss on my lips, then her eyes fluttered closed.

"No, prim. Come on you can make it" I say when we reach the cornucopia, she's still breathing slightly, but slightly. It's like she holding onto every ounce of life she has left.

I reach for prims bag knowing the first aid kit is in there somewhere.

When I open the first aid kit I see bandages. I grab them and wrap them around prims wound, to try and stop the bleeding.

"Come on prim you can't leave, your meant to win" I plead softly.

That's when I hear a slight sound coming from the sky.

A silver parachute flies down from the sky, I catch it and open it in there is a jar of something and a note.

_Apply this to her wound. She needs to stay alive. H._

H? That's not my mentor that must me prims. Isn't he the drunk. What's his name Haymitch?

I walk hurriedly back to prim to see that marvel stands over her "I hope you die, you little bitch. Because if you don't this knife will." He says before heading over to clove who sits across the room.

Rage.

That's what I feel.

Rage towards prim, why would he want prim dead she did nothing to him.

I walk back over to prim and lift the bandages and place some of the gue on her stomach. Like magic from a book the wound starts stitching back together almost instantly.

'Thank god'

I walk over to clove and kneel down near her leg. Her wound looks pretty deep, the knife looks like its severed some major blood vessels.

"This cream should help with your wound. It already helped prims wound." I say.

I apply some gue to her wound which causes her to screech in pain "sorry"

She nods "it's okay. Just stings"

When I'm finished with cloves wound I put the cream in prim's bag, then I head towards her and lay down next to her; I pull her into my arms and I feel her body relax.

Hmm….

It may sound weird but… I feel something for her. She's the light to my darkness.

I don't know I just feel different around her.

'Very different' I say aloud.

…

Prim's p.o.v (yes she's alive) Day 10

My stomach it felt like millions of rocks was on top of, suffocating me, so I couldn't breathe.

I thought I was going to die.

Exactly…. Thought.

I didn't die… any much worse I awoke back in the arena where I KNEW I WAS soon going to die.

Yesterday, I thought was the last day I spent on this hell we call earth; but it wasn't.

I'm losing my self here in this arena; I'm losing the thing I promised i would never loose. Hope.

I was losing my hope. I was losing my will to live. I just WANT to die. I want to leave this earth, so my family can mourn my loss and get on with their lives.

These games are literally emotionally killing me. The only thing keeping me alive is … I can't believe I'm going to think yet alone say this…Cato and clove.

There the reasons I stand here with my weapon firmly placed in my hand as Cato beats, marvel to death.

I stand still, breathing.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

Your probably wondering how this started well…..

_1 hour earlier._

My eyes fluttered open; to see the roof of the cornucopia I was alive.

And I don't know if I should happy or sad about it.

The last thing I remember is kissing Cato lightly on the lips before my world wen6t black.

I guess my body couldn't handle the loss of so much blood so it started shutting down.

"Prim?" I hear a thick voice. I look to my right to see Cato sitting next to me.

"I'm alive" I state.

He nod's smiling slightly. He hands me a piece of paper and I read it.

_Apply to her wound. She needs to stay alive. H._

I smile "he's a good mentor. Good advice"

I lift my shirt up to inspect my wound but I'm shocked to see nothing there but a small scar.

I was speechless "the cream" Cato says blankly.

I nod. I get up and walk in pace's "what is marvels problem with you?" he asks.

I gulp.

"Um… glimmer. When I was in the tree there was nothing I could see so I looked over my shoulder to tell you and start coming down. But I couldn't my eyes were locked on the girl who killed glimmer. I wanted to warn her but I c-couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move. Nothing would move it was like I was locked in place" I finish. Looking at the ground.

"Now marvel wants to kill you?" he asks. "Pretty much"

"Oh look at you two love birds!" I hear marvels sinister voice.

I look over my shoulder to see marvel standing near the entrance to the cornucopia with a spear ion hand.

"I want you more than dead. I want you to rot in hell. Where you're meant to be; I want you to die a slow and painful death.

And I can give that do you as soon as your body guard over here is dead." He smiles before her launches at Cato with the spear aimed toward catos heart.

I gasp.

"Run prim. Run to clove" I do as Cato says I don't know why I just do.

My legs carry me as fast as possible to go find clove. Who is skinning a rabbit!

"Clove" I yell.

She looks up asking what's wrong "Cato and marvel" I say before I feel a knife in the back of my leg.

I feel the pain yet I don't cry, I spin around take the knife out and throw it at marvel. It his him right in the stomach.

Ha.

I run over to clove who is grabbing for her knife. "Clove don't, I got this' Cato yells

….

And that is why me and clove stand here watching as Cato beats the hell out of marvel.

_Boom._

The cannon fire meaning that marvel is dead. But Cato he just keeps kicking.

"CATO"  
"CATO"

"CATO" clove try's and try's to pull Cato back but he just keeps going

"Cato" I scream, sick of it.

He instantly stops and turns around to face me.

I ran up to him not caring that we were in the arena, I just ran up to him and kissed him with everything that I had.

I kissed him not caring anymore; I was feeling stuff towards him and it was confusing me.

My heart is telling me to let those feelings win but my head is saying he's your opponent.

What do I choose?

My heart?

Or my head?

…..

**A\N clifie. Well kind of. I left it off on a good note. Tell me what you think she should choose and yeah next chapter shall be up in the next few days. Xxx **

**Luv you guys remember to **

**Review **

**Favorite**

**Follow **

**Btw I'm thinking about putting katniss's p.o.v in the next chapter. Sound goood?**


	15. Chapter 15 : NO!

**The Fight For One's True Love CH 15**

**A\N Omg 15 chapters already, I can't believe I made it this far, and it's all thanks to you guys. I love you all so much so thank you for reading and reviewing. So keep doing what you're doing, and I'll keep writing.**

**If there is anyone who watch's The Vampire diaries can you please go read my new Elijah story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter remember to REVIEW.**

_~Recap~  
I kissed him not caring anymore; I was feeling stuff towards him and it was confusing me._

_My heart is telling me to let those feelings win but my head is saying he's your opponent. _

_What do I choose?_

_My heart?_

_Or my head?_

DAY 10

I close my eyes, as our lips move together in perfect sync; my heart races in my chest as we kiss. I pull away from Cato because I can no longer breathe, I take a deep breath then look up at Cato, who is smiling down at me; my eyes meet him and I stare in to his bright blue eyes.

I pull away from Cato then look over at clove who is smirking at me and Cato. Cato pulls me back to his side, with a tug of my arm.

I look up at him and raise my eyebrow asking why he pulled me to his side; he just shakes his head, silently saying he didn't want to discuss it

Cato pulls me over to clove that is walking towards us "So what do we do now?" clove asks Cato, who shrugs his shoulders "We need to go, find thresh and kill him!" Cato points out.

Clove and I both nod before we start to walk off in the direction of the woods, and that's when I feel the pain in my leg.

Whoops I forgot about that.

I look down at my leg and see my pants are coated in blood "uh, guys" I say, they both look at me and I point at my leg, clove gasps before she grabs my arm and pulls it over her shoulder where she helps me sit down on the grass.

I get handed a small knife from clove and cut my pant leg open where the wound is, "here" I look over at Cato to see he has a first aid kit.

I take it and open it. I clean the wound, even though it stings then I put some cream on the wound, and then I bandage it up.

I smile up at the two then I get back up "okay lets go and find thresh"

…..

DAY 13

Over the last 3 day, Cato clove and I have been traveling across the arena toward where I think thresh will be hiding.

He needs to be close to water and have a food supply, and since he's from district 11 he'll try to be close to a food source that he knows.

I look around the small clearing where we stand; I can hear the small trickle of a creek nearby. There are various plants around that could easily supply you with healthy food.

My eyes scan over the ground when my eyes land on a small pit, with ashes in it. Fire ashes.

"He's been here" I say, while walking over to the fire pit, I touch the ashes and they are hot.

I look at Cato then at clove I hear a crunch, then a crack of leaves and sticks, my head snaps up and I blot up and run over to Cato and clove.

We all look around the area and then my eyes land on a boy, with dark brown skin and pitch black hair; he stands at about six foot. He holds a large rock in his hand. His eyes flicker from me to Cato to clove.

"YOU" he screams, then he bolts towards clove and grabs her by her throat "you bitch, you killed her you killed Daphne." I grab my knife from my knife holder then trow it at thresh, when I see clove struggling for air.

The knife lands in his back right near his shoulder blade, he yells in pain then he drops clove to the ground he looks at me his eyes filled with rage.

He charges towards me, but Cato pushes me out of the way and grabs his sword "nice weapon, a rock" Cato laughs before they start to fight.

I hear clove whimper from the ground near me and my legs bounce into a run. I drop to my knees and pull clove into my arms.

"Breathe clove. Breathe." I tell her, she nods her head before taking a big breath then she's ripped away from my arms by thresh. I look up at him in time to see hi bash a rock into cloves head.

"NO!" I scream I watch as her body goes limp in his arms and he throws her to the ground.

I look around and find Cato on the ground with blood soaking through his shirt near his heart. I feel my anger flare and I look up at thresh and smirk.

BOOM

I hear the cannon, singling that clove is in fact dead.

And that's my breaking point. I scream out and grab my knife and run at him, the knife punctures his stomach and he screams in pain.

He lifts me up preparing to throw me to the ground but I wrap my legs around his neck and hang on, trying to chock him.

It works because his grip loosens on me and I jump down from him. I grab my knife out of his stomach and stab him in the eye. I stab and stab and stab.

I stab for my friend who he killed. I stab one more time straight at his heart.

I hear him gasp then I hear the cannon.

I look at the bloodied boy who I just stabbed to death. I feel guilt rush through me, guilt for the people I have killed in the last 13 days.

Tears roll down my cheeks but I quickly wipe them away and walk towards Cato who lies on the ground, groaning in pain.

I hurry my pace the drop to my knees next to him.

"What happened?" I ask.

He smiles up at me "he shoved my own sword in my chest" I get my knife and rip his shirt open and I clean his wound with the stuff in the first aid kit, then I use the rest of the cream Haymitch sent and put it on his wound.

He sighs as he sees the wound healing "you killed him" he says looking at thresh. I nod my head "he killed her. he killed clove."

He nods "I know"

I snuggle into Cato's chest listening to his heartbeat, I feel my eyes flutter shut, and I fall into a small slumber.

And that's when I know … I chose 'my heart'

…..

**A\N I know, I know, its crap. **

**Just review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. I had little bit of writes block but I knew what I wanted to write just couldn't do it so that's why its crap. Next chapter will be better i promise.**


End file.
